


Замкнутый круг

by megmeg_aka_meg



Series: Треугольник [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megmeg_aka_meg/pseuds/megmeg_aka_meg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Студенческие годы Эдварда и Джейкоба. Друзья найдут свое счастье, пройдя извилистой тропинкой проб и ошибок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Замкнутый круг

Замкнутый круг 

Пролог

Джейкоб заварил себе кофе и уже разложил тосты на тарелке, когда вошел Эдвард, держа свежую почту. Его руки замелькали: счет, счет, письмо из деканата Джейкобу, письмо из деканата ему, реклама, реклама, реклама. Идиоты, написано ведь на ящике «Просим не класть рекламу!». Свежая студенческая газета. Неожиданно знакомый едва заметный аромат заставил его замереть. Джейкоб, почувствовав смену настроения Эда, вопросительно глянул на него.  
Эдвард держал два одинаковых конверта.  
\- Одно тебе, Джейк. Как там раньше говорили? Танцуй!  
\- От кого? - Джейкоб хотел казаться незаинтересованным, но от Эдварда не укрылось напряжение в его голосе.  
\- Закрой глаза!  
\- Что за глупости, ведешь себя как девчонка: закрой глаза, танцуй.  
\- Ну, закрой!  
\- Блядь, - шепотом выдавил Джейкоб и закрыл глаза. И в ту же секунду почувствовал почти забытый, но очень дорогой запах. Он резко открыл глаза и молниеносным движением выхватил письмо из рук Эдварда.  
Дальше все напоминало соревнование: кто быстрее вскроет конверт, достанет плотный листочек бумаги и прочитает. Удивления не сдержали оба:  
\- Кевин? – они произнесли это хором, непонимающе глядя друг другу в глаза.  
\- Когда мы первый раз приехали к ней в Джуно, там был Джон, правильно?  
\- Ага, милый такой ботаник с приветливой улыбкой.  
\- Ботаник-ботаником, но именно ему досталась ее невинность, - пробормотал Эдвард.  
\- Не будем об этом, - Джейк покраснел, но в голове его мелькнули мысли, о том, что они сами идиоты, если не смогли сделать это раньше. И Эдвард мысленно согласился с ним, вспоминая пряный запах Беллы, когда она, задыхаясь, начала снимать с себя одежду. В их последнюю ночь наедине друг с другом.  
\- А когда она позапрошлым летом приезжала в Форкс на лето к отцу, с ней был Стивен, - продолжил Джейкоб.  
\- Ну, шансов у него не было. Слишком правильный и серьезный.  
\- Зато такой спортивный…  
\- После того, как один оборотень был ее лучшим другом, сомневаюсь, что ей еще кто-нибудь покажется достаточно спортивным.  
\- За комплимент, конечно, спасибо, - шутливо поклонился Джейкоб. – Но, глядя на тебя, кажется, что ей нравились серьезные и правильные.  
\- Ну, видимо, это относилось только к вампирам, - отшутился Эдвард. А сам подумал, что все не так уж и плохо, если он спустя всего пару лет после тех событий может спокойно, ну, почти спокойно, шутить об этом.  
\- Нет, но свадьба… Я в шоке. Мне всегда казалось, что она, глядя на мать, не хотела слишком рано замуж.  
\- По-моему, мне удалось избавить ее от этого страха.  
\- И все же…, - Джейкоб не хотел говорить этого вслух, но в голове билось только одно разумное объяснение. Беременность. – Кстати, она выслала тебе приглашение, но свадьба состоится на первом пляже в Ла-Пуш, на берегу океана. Тебе же туда нельзя? И что она собирается делать, если будет шторм?  
Эдвард еще раз перечитал приглашение на свадьбу. Как-то много вопросов оно вызвало. Неожиданно он заметил еще один листок бумаги в конверте, адресованном ему. Пробежал глазами, заулыбался.  
\- Что там? – ревниво спросил Джейкоб.  
\- Слушай: «И еще скажи Джейкобу, что дело не в беременности, и что он своими мыслями немало меня обижает!»  
\- Черт! Она слишком хорошо меня знает, даже странно.  
\- Дальше слушай: «У Джейкоба замечательный отец, на день свадьбы всем Калленам разрешено быть на пляже, только просили в деревню не соваться и по лесу не бродить. Билли опасается, что после этого в резервации все, кто младше двадцати, начнут оборачиваться. Насчет погоды не волнуйтесь, Элис пообещала чудесный, но не очень солнечный денек. Так что форма одежды летняя», - Эдвард запнулся и кашлянул, прежде чем продолжить. - «Приезжайте оба, можно со своими половинками (надеюсь, что этот вопрос вы уже в своей жизни решили). Целую. Ваша лучшая подруга Белла.»

Глава 1. Свадьба

Все-таки Белла молодец. Догадалась посадить за один столик всю стаю Джейкоба с Эдвардом, а стол Калленов неподалеку. К удивлению друзей, вскоре на свободное место к ним присел Джон. Он натянуто улыбнулся и робко развел руками.  
\- Ого! И ты здесь, рады видеть! – протянула ему руку Лея, пока мужская часть компании переваривала тот факт, что Белла зачем-то позвала на свадьбу и своего бывшего тоже. Ха! И Стивен сидел за одним из соседних столиков, рядом с одноклассниками Беллы.  
Тихим шепотом стая и «ее почетный член Эдвард», как его иногда подстебывала Лея, пришли к выводу, что из трех претендентов, с кем была замечена Белла с момента поступления в университет, Кевин был наилучшей кандидатурой.  
\- Милый, заботливый, приветливый, остроумный, - перечисляла Лея.  
\- Не повелся ни на одну провокацию во время мальчишника, - Сет так и не объяснил, как он смог туда прокрасться в его-то шестнадцать.  
\- Обладает вкусом и стилем, - сошлась во мнении «сладкая парочка», как бедных Квила и Эмбри, опять же, поддразнивала Лея.  
Во время официальной части церемонии на их угол постоянно поглядывали за неуместное хихиканье. Во время банкета они уже практически не сдерживались, только Эдвард, неловко поеживаясь под взглядами окружающих, пытался навести хоть какой-то порядок.  
Наконец, наступил момент неформального общения и танцев. Лея долго ловила минутку, чтобы остаться с Джейком и Эдвардом наедине.  
\- Белла говорила мне, что приглашения были высланы вам с пометкой «+1». И где ваши спутницы? – Лея, казалось, была раздражена тем фактом, что они приехали вдвоем.  
\- Лея, мы, между прочим, учимся. Джейкоб работает в свободное время. Я с человеческими девушками стараюсь не связываться. Какие спутницы?  
\- Я чаще бываю дома, - Лея работала в Сиэтле, - мне уже надоело слушать подколки по поводу альфы-педика.  
\- О, нет, Лея. Мы не будем говорить об этом сейчас, - Эдвард резко встал и пошел в центр шатра, устроенного на берегу. Джейкоб и Лея проводили его взглядом, увидели, как он подошел к Белле, присевшей после динамичного танца с бывшим одноклассником, старомодно поклонился, приглашая ее.  
\- Посмотри только на этого клоуна! Разве можно современных девиц на такие приемчики ловить?  
\- Лея, что ты, в самом деле, докопалась? Если тебя не устраивает альфа, которого все считают, - «считают» Джейкоб выделил голосом, - педиком, то у тебя есть альтернативный вариант.  
Лея зыркнула так, что даже ему стало на мгновение холодно.  
\- Очень смешно. Твоя ориентация меня меньше всех трогает, это раз. Я отлично знаю, что ты не голубой, это два. Но вот что меня действительно волнует, так это то, что ты до сих пор девственник.  
Джейкоб, пытавшийся до этого спрятаться от Леи за стаканом с соком, подавился так, что на глаза навернулись слезы.  
\- Не плачь только, - хихикнула она, легко похлопывая его по спине.  
Джейкоб собирался уже накричать на Лею, забыв, что они находятся в достаточно людном месте, но она успела цепко ухватить его за предплечье, сжала наманикюренными ноготками и прошептала на ушко:  
\- Давай-ка поработаем над слухами. Пойдем потанцуем, не забудь подыграть мне!  
Она уверенно потянула его в центр импровизированного зала. Только сейчас Джейкоб, наконец, услышал, что играет нежная чувственная мелодия. Лея плотно прижалась к нему, уткнувшись носом ему в шею, заставляя его сердце биться в два раза чаще.  
\- Что ты вытворяешь? – зашипел он сдавленно ей прямо в ухо.  
\- Пытаюсь всем идиотам в резервации показать, как ты реагируешь на женщин! – промурлыкала Лея, зарывшись ноготками ему в волосы на затылке.  
\- Может, пусть лучше считают педиком, - устало выдохнул он и огляделся. На них смотрели с интересом. И все объяснялось не только тем, что про него ходили эти слухи. Эдвард заставил надеть его впервые в жизни костюм с галстуком, и когда он перед выходом из их домика увидел себя в зеркале… Впервые он испытал какое-то новое удовольствие от того, как он выглядит. А Лея была в длинном вечернем платье с очень открытой спиной. Он высокий и мускулистый, она изящная и ладная. Да, наверное, смотрелись они ничего.  
\- По-моему, Эдвард на тебя плохо влияет, - начала было Лея.  
\- Перестань, уж ты-то должна знать, что вся стая обязана именно ему местами в неплохих университетах и какими-то зачатками манер. Ты бы тоже не нашла этой работы, если бы не он.  
\- Я не об этом. У него отношения с личной жизнью сложные. Тут все понятно. Но почему ты-то стараешься быть как он? Не надо тяжело вздыхать! Я все знаю о возможности запечатления. И пострадала от этого больше чем кто-то еще. Я же не прошу тебя сразу клятвы направо-налево раздавать. Посмотри на Беллу. Она живет дальше. Никто, пойми, Джейкоб, никто не осудит тебя за легкомысленные отношения с девушками. Если ты не будешь им врать о вечной любви, конечно.  
\- Отстань, Лея. Откуда мне взять время на девушек? О чем ты? Я учусь в лучшем инженерном учебном заведении страны. И рисковать всем этим из-за каких-то девчонок.  
\- Да почему ты ставишь все в такую зависимость, - Лея почти кричала на него, яростно постукивая кулачком по его груди. Она закрыла глаза, пытаясь справиться со своим бессилием. Когда она их открыла, Джейкобу стало ясно, что она его раскусила. – Блэк! Ты просто стесняешься, что тебе скоро на пенсию, а ты все еще девственник!  
Джейкоб старался отвести глаза, а она всеми силами пыталась в них заглянуть, отчего их танец стал совсем необычным. Он ненавидел и поражался этим моментам обострения интуиции у Леи, потому что она всегда докапывалась до таких вещей, которые он прятал зачастую от самого себя.  
\- Хочешь, я решу эту твою проблему?  
Джейкоб замер в ужасе, забыв о музыке, задумавшись, правильно ли он понял, что она ему предлагает. Лея недоуменно смотрела ему в глаза, а потом начала краснеть.  
\- Джейкоб, ты что? – возмущенно прошипела она, - Как ты мог такое подумать?  
Он расслабленно перевел дыхание:  
\- Блядь, Лея, а что я должен был подумать? Как еще ты собираешься решить проблему с моей девственностью? Хотя я считаю, что ты преувеличиваешь значимость этого.  
\- Очень просто, Джейкоб. Я приеду к вам и заставлю по вечерам покидать вашу берлогу, чтобы ты увидел, что на земле еще толпы красивых девушек, которые так же учатся и работают, как и ты, но при этом не против легких ни к чему не обязывающих отношений.  
\- Лея, а как же Эдвард?  
\- А что с ним?  
\- Ну, мне было бы неловко, если бы у меня стала постоянно появляться девушка, а он бы оставался один.  
\- Смог с Беллой, сможет и с кем-нибудь еще!  
\- У них же мозги по-другому устроены. Он все еще ее любит, как будто вчера расстались.  
\- Думаю, его тело может быть иного мнения, - она улыбнулась, а он, заметив едва заметный румянец на ее щеках, в который раз уже подумал, что же такого произошло тогда между Эдом и Леей в лесу по пути в Джуно?

В это время Белла танцевала с Эдвардом и почти в точности повторяла слова Леи, сказанные Джейкобу.  
\- Эдвард, я так надеялась, что ты приедешь не один!  
\- Белла, сама посуди, я бы не хотел рисковать жизнью и будущим еще одной девушки.  
\- Но ведь есть не только человеческие девушки… Ты говорил, что Таня…  
\- Нет, Белла, я так не могу. Она… не в моем вкусе!  
\- Боже, Эдвард, мне бы так хотелось, чтобы ты был счастлив!  
\- Я счастлив, если счастлива ты, Белла! Кстати, ты столько времени доказывала мне, что брак до тридцати лет лишен смысла! Я был очень удивлен, получив твое приглашение, - Эдвард даже немного наклонился, пытаясь увидеть ее глаза.  
Белла мучительно покраснела и стала внимательно глядеть по сторонам, якобы высматривая кого-то.  
\- Давай, Белла, признавайся, в чем дело? – по ее лицу он ясно видел, что она что-то скрывает, в чем ей вроде и хочется признаться, а вроде как и не хочется. Может быть, даже стыдно?  
\- Ты Джейку не скажешь?  
\- Белла, как же я хотел бы читать твои мысли!  
\- Эдвард! Как же хорошо, что ты этого не можешь.  
\- Ну же, Белла! Что заставило тебя выскочить замуж так рано?  
Белла недоверчиво подняла брови:  
\- «Выскочить замуж»?! Эдвард, я не верю своим ушам, ты ли это?  
\- Это не очень удачная попытка сменить тему, Белла. Признавайся, что там случилось в твоей жизни.  
\- Случился Кевин. Разве он тебе не понравился?  
Эдвард сжал губы.  
\- Ну, как тебе сказать. Из трех представленных экземпляров наш столик проголосовал за него, - он пожал плечами, как будто его мнение не совпадало с мнением большинства.  
\- Ладно, расслабься. У нас все хорошо, мы уже давно встречаемся.  
\- Но свадьба? Сколько вы вместе? Два года?  
\- Полтора, - Белле был явно неприятен этот разговор, но Эдвард не мог оставить это вопрос без ответа.  
\- Белла, расскажи мне! Почему сразу свадьба? Он тебя заставляет?  
\- И это спрашиваешь ты? Это ведь ты шантажом вынудил когда-то ответить тебе согласием! – изящный пальчик Беллы уперся ему в грудь. Эдвард мягко взял его в кулак, поднес к губам. Поцеловал.  
\- Белла! Хватит переводить тему. Я должен быть уверен, что это полностью твое решение!  
\- Иначе что? Да ладно, расслабься! – добавила она тут же, заметив опасный огонь, мелькнувший в глубине его глаз. – Вообще это я ему предложение сделала, можно сказать.  
Наверное, впервые за столетие своего существования в теле вампира Эдвард споткнулся. Настолько им, его сознанием завладели слова «я сделала предложение» и «можно сказать».  
\- Что ты сказала? – на всякий случай переспросил он.  
\- Господи, только, пожалуйста, не говори никому! Кевин получил наследство, но воспользоваться им можно только после вступления в брак, а второй половиной вообще только после рождения наследников. А жить-то хочется. Он все переживал по этому поводу. Ну, я и предложила. Что мы можем пожениться, попутешествовать. Я особо не претендую на его деньги. Все равно мы вместе, почему бы и не пожениться. Зато мы берем академический отпуск и едем в свадебное путешествие на целый год.  
Эдвард, к этому моменту окончательно потерявший ритм, встал посреди танцпола, пытаясь осознать все сказанное.  
\- Белла! Но это ведь брак по расчету!  
Белла от души расхохоталась:  
\- Эдвард! Просто я с некоторых пор очень ценю жизнь. И ты был первый, кто мне упорно втолковывал это. Я живу один раз, и моя молодость не бесконечная, почему не постараться провести ее с любимым человеком максимально интересно? Да, мы бы не поженились, если бы не это наследство, но все равно жили бы вместе. Не переживай. И брак по расчету был бы, если бы я его ненавидела, но терпела только из-за денег. А так, - она мечтательно подняла глаза вверх. - Мне очень хорошо с ним, мы понимаем друг друга. Ты бы видел, как мы составляли план путешествия, как будто слышали мысли! Вот только Италию я вычеркнула, очень уж дурные воспоминания, - и она подмигнула Эдварду, словно сказанное про Италию было шуткой.

 

Глава 2. Будни

Эдвард стоял в ванной комнате, уставившись на себя в зеркало. Ненависть. Тот, кто смотрел на него из зеркала, вызывал ненависть и сам дышал ею. Безупречное лицо. Эдвард с трудом сдерживался от того, чтобы разбить зеркало. Уничтожить эту безупречность.  
Он сам не понимал, почему его так накрыло именно сегодня. Обычный день. Вот уже несколько дней, как они вернулись со свадьбы Беллы. Было приятно повидать всех – Беллу, свою семью, даже стаю Джейкоба, по которой он, оказывается, скучал. Почему же на него особенно болезненно накатывало это жутковатое ощущение бесконечного безжизненного существования? Зависть к Джейкобу?  
Бритвенный станок оборотня стоял на специальной подставочке в ванной вот уже полгода, практически без дела. Но тут Эдвард стал замечать, что он переставлен, или мокрый, или мелкие точечки срезанных волос остались в раковине. Как любителя порядка, его это бесило. Как вампира, которому никогда не доведется прикоснуться к своему лицу бритвой… С таким трудом добытое ощущение жизни снова истончалось. Крепкая мужская дружба с оборотнем хоть и стала источником бесконечных домыслов и пошлых шуток, но она заставила его поверить в то, что он может жить среди живых. Обособленное существование Калленов создавало лишь иллюзию такой жизни. Вспомнить хотя бы школу. Они всегда были вместе с братьями и сестрами, и всегда отдельно от других. За отдельным столом в кафетерии, в сторонке от веселых компаний. Общение с учениками сводилось к минимуму. В городе их почти не видели. Исключение составлял только Карлайл.  
И вот случайно подслушанный разговор Джейка с Леей во время свадьбы, а потом и еще некоторые мысли девушки, заставили его вновь сомневаться. Получается, не он стал живым, а притащил еще в свое безрадостное существование и Джейкоба. Лея права – какого черта Джейкоб сидит вечерами дома, за компьютером или, как старик, перед телеком. Смотрит футбол вместо того, чтобы погонять мяч самому в компании таких же, как он. Попивает пиво с учебником в руке на ночь глядя. Бред! В этом возрасте лучшее снотворное – танцы до упаду, а потом секс. А Джейкоб продолжает оставаться девственником. Неужели это его, вампира, влияние? Неужели он испортил жизнь еще одному человеку? И если он, Эдвард, может позволить себе еще пару столетий размышлений над природой отношений мужчины и женщины. Продолжить изучать теорию. То этот гребаный станок четко показывает, что Джейкоб-то меняется. Взрослеет. Неужели он чувствует себя обязанным Эдварду и поэтому ведет такой образ жизни, здорово напоминающий монашеский?  
Эдвард еще раз с ненавистью глянул на себя в зеркало. Снова ощутил вину пополам с завистью. Сполоснул раковину, уничтожая следы бритья. Завернул кран и вышел из ванной. Чтобы уткнуться прямо в Джейкоба, уже одетого и, судя по запаху кофе, позавтракавшего.  
\- Оу, Джейкоб! Тебе была нужна ванная? Постучался бы!  
\- Лучше расскажи, чего это ты там так застрял, - Эдвард сразу увидел в мыслях Джейкоба, что тот заметил смену настроения друга.  
\- Какой-то не очень деликатный вопрос, Джейк.  
\- Проблемы с пищеварением, - тон оборотня был подчеркнуто заботливым.  
\- Подумаешь, задумался в душе, - Джейкоб скептически улыбнулся. – Дрочил, как все нормальные одинокие мужчины.  
\- Хорошая попытка, Каллен. Но, к сожалению, я тебе не верю. На тебе лица нет с того момента, как мы вернулись из Форкса. Что там случилось, что ты стал таким дерганым? И в ванной ты теперь каждый раз зависаешь подолгу. Мне не жалко. И я с пониманием отнесся бы, если бы ты там действительно… дрочил. Но… Поэтому спрашиваю еще раз – что случилось?  
Эдвард попытался безмятежно улыбнуться. По сочувствующему лицу Джейкоба понял, что не получилось.  
\- Джейкоб, это не твои проблемы. И вообще не проблемы.  
\- Как-то ты мне бросил упрек, что для тебя понятие дружбы включает в себя в том числе переживания за друга. Или, по-твоему, это только в одном направлении действует?  
\- Джейкоб…, - устало протянул Каллен, понимая уже, что ему не вывернуться.  
\- Я не отстану, Эд. Что случилось в Форксе, что ты начал по часу в ванной сидеть?  
\- Мы не опаздываем?  
\- Такие заучки, как мы с тобой, могут разок и опоздать!  
\- Джейк, это серьезный разговор, и я не уверен, что готов к нему…  
\- Эд. Просто скажи. Я ведь не могу быть спокойным. Сам знаешь, незнание хуже всего.  
\- Я думал о тебе…  
Джейк вскинул голову, недоверчиво глядя на Эдварда. Эд заметил это и улыбнулся.  
\- Нет, не в том смысле. Ты помнишь, о чем тебе сказала Лея? Извини, я подслушал…  
\- Что именно ты имеешь в виду? Мы о многом с ней говорили…  
\- Я плохо влияю на тебя…  
\- Эд, ты же понимаешь, что это совершеннейшая чушь!  
\- Ты молодой нормальный парень. Ты никуда не ходишь: учебные корпусы, библиотека, мастерская, дом. А свидания? – Джейк, дернулся, собираясь перебить друга, но Эд не дал. - Первое похмелье! – Джейкоб закатил глаза. – Лея права, ты уже в том возрасте, когда быть девственником почти странно!  
\- Эдвард! – Джейкоб почти кричал. – Я учусь в Массачусетском Технологическом Институте! Пройдет несколько лет, и я буду возиться не со старыми железяками в гараже, а создавать новые автомобили моей мечты! Только благодаря тебе нищий мальчишка из резервации оказался здесь. А другие ребята! И неужели ты думаешь, что я готов все это поменять на первое похмелье, которое мне и так и так не грозит. Эта волчья кровь сжигает всю дрянь в организме слишком быстро…  
\- А свидания? Когда ты последний раз с девчонкой хотя бы о погоде поговорил?  
\- Ты же знаешь… Белла…  
Эдвард покачал головой.  
\- Джейк! Какая Белла?! Даже я уже не настолько болен этим. Ты просто прикрываешься словом «Белла» от реального мира. Ты таким образом прячешься от той сферы, в которой ты чувствуешь себя неуверенно.  
\- А ты, Эдвард? Что тебе мешает наладить личную жизнь?  
\- Возможно то, что девушка в моих объятиях скорее вызовет желание выпить ее кровь, нежели трахнуть? – Эдвард уже был изрядно зол.  
\- Фигня, Каллен, ты не сожрал Беллу, а ее крови тебе хотелось больше чем чьей-нибудь еще. Ты точно так же убегаешь от этой проблемы, как и я.  
\- Но у меня есть вечность, чтобы решать ее!  
\- У меня тоже, пока я обращаюсь! И вообще, Эдвард, что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Не знаю, - Эдвард взялся руками за голову. – Но это не правильно, что ты променял молодость и жизнь на унылое сосуществование с вампиром.  
\- Кстати, есть тут кое-кто, у кого, видимо, появились идеи, что делать, - Джейкоб мялся, в надежде, что Эдвард сам вытащит все нужное из его головы, так что ему не придется давать неловких объяснений. Но тот делал вид, что совершенно разучился читать мысли.  
\- Кого ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Звонила Лея, обещала заехать в гости через недельку. И, должен предупредить, что у нее идея фикс заставить нас сменить стиль жизни.  
\- Знаешь, она, конечно, взбалмошная девица, но, может, нам чего-то такого и не хватало?  
Друзья переглянулись. На лицах обоих застыли вялые скептические улыбки. Но где-то в глубине глаз можно было рассмотреть слабый огонек надежды.

Неделей позже друзья, как обычно по пятницам, пересеклись между занятиями в кафетерии. Они заняли любимый столик в углу у окна, им принесли по чашечке кофе, который так нравился Джейкобу, и они научились виртуозно подменять чашки, так что никто не замечал, что обе порции доставались одному. На столе уже лежали любимые газеты. Если бы они могли посмотреть на себя со стороны, возможно, они обратили бы внимание на диссонанс между их молодыми лицами и набором старческих привычек. Но они сами этого не замечали, другие завсегдатаи тоже уже привыкли к этой странной парочке. А гул мыслей окружающих Эдвард старался по мере сил отключать.  
Звонкий цокот каблучков остался бы также незамеченным ими, если бы не приблизился вплотную. Знакомый запах заставил друзей отвлечься от их занятий и поднять головы.  
\- Лея?! – восклицание хором разбудило сонное кафе. Казалось, все посетители уставились на них в этот момент.  
А посмотреть было на что. Сбежав из резервации, Лея расцвела. Не ограниченная больше представлениями о красоте и порядке узкого круга жителей резервации, она позволяла себе быть теперь чуть более яркой и привлекательной, чем это было принято в Ла-Пуш. Но никто не смог бы сформулировать упрек. Одежда была положенной длины, каблуки не вызывающе высокими. Маникюр не чересчур ярким. Но все вместе, обрамляющее ее экзотическую красоту, создавало эффект, который каждый мужчина не смог бы описать словами, но четко чувствовал телом.  
Лея, не торопясь, осмотрела кафе, встретившись глазами почти с каждым из посетителей. Ослепительно улыбнулась. Друзья вскочили, оправившись от удивления. Она достаточно небрежно обняла и поцеловала Джейкоба. Потянулась к Эдварду, сжала пальчики на его руке и прошептала прямо в ухо:  
\- Каллен, твою мать, ты что – разучился читать мысли?  
Эдвард замер, как он делал всегда, столкнувшись с чем-то неожиданным или пугающим.  
\- Ааа… Ммм… Нет… Почему…  
Джейкоб, который не оценил ступора товарища, изящным жестом выдвинул еще один стул, мягко помог Лее сесть на него, она благодарно улыбнулась ему, но от колкости отказаться не смогла:  
\- Он тебя что – дрессирует? – она головой показала Джейку на Эдварда.  
Джейкоб заулыбался, предчувствуя, что какие бы дурацкие идеи не привели Лею к ним, проведут это время они гораздо веселей, чем обычно.  
Лея, прикинувшись раздраженной, наконец-то обратила внимание на Эдварда, который пытался понять ее странную фразу, как раз прослушивая ее мысли.  
\- Господи, Эдвард, пора бы уже понять, что в моей голове ты услышишь только то, что я тебе позволю, лучше скажи мне, что думают те две кумушки, за тем столиком, - и Лея движением глаз показала, кого она имеет в виду.  
Эдвард сконцентрировался, чтобы услышать мысленный вопль: «Они же голубые, кто она такая? Или не голубые? А мы упустили такие экземпляры?!». Он с ужасом уставился на Лею.  
\- Откуда ты?..  
\- Каллен, ты совершенно не разбираешься в женщинах, хоть и можешь слышать их мысли. Учитывая, что ты не дурак, это вызывает у меня удивление.  
Эдвард прошелся по мыслям всех посетителей. Абсолютно все были заинтересованы вопросом, что делает в их обществе такая потрясающая девушка. И почти каждый был уверен или предполагал, что они геи. Эдвард пораженно уставился на Лею.  
\- Садись уже, Каллен. Теперь ты веришь, что я здесь появилась вовремя? Итак, мальчики, какие планы на вечер? Что вы приготовили в честь моего приезда?  
Джейкоб с Эдвардом переглянулись так, что стало сразу понятно: они даже не думали ни о чем таком. Лея с усмешкой следила за ними.  
\- У вас тут местная студенческая газета есть? – она начала перебирать лежащую на столе прессу.  
\- Да, вот…, - Джейкоб протянул ей, не понимая, зачем ей это. Лея сразу открыла газету на последней странице с объявлениями.  
\- Ребят, вы хотя бы знали, о чем пишут здесь в конце? Вот смотрите: «вечеринка по случаю победы нашей команды в чемпионате штата по баскетболу, приглашаем всех неравнодушных», - Лея подняла на них глаза, вопросительно посмотрела. Они растерянно улыбнулись, не вполне понимая, чего она от них хочет. – Хм, «Химики против физиков, танцевальный поединок двух факультетов, болельщики приветствуются».  
Эдвард неожиданно выхватил у Леи газету, пробежал глазами по колонке объявлений и анонсов.  
\- Тогда уж смотри: «Вечер джазовой музыки. Вспоминаем джаз времен Великой депрессии», - он с надеждой улыбнулся девушке. Ее сочувствующий взгляд заставил его улыбку исчезнуть.  
\- Я, конечно, понимаю, что это музыка твоей молодости. Но наша цель – не в этом. Наша цель – вытащить вас вечером из дома и познакомить с девушками. Чтобы вы хоть потанцевали, что ли. Хоть в щелочку глянули, чем живут студенты. А на этом вечере… Преподаватели на пенсии, а не студенты. Так что – извини, не в этот раз.

Глава 3. Вечеринка

Когда друзья вошли в помещение студенческого клуба, им показалось, что все уставились на них. Причем не тихонечко, незаметно, как это принято. Нет – все не стеснялись рассматривать их в упор.  
\- Эд, мы забыли надеть штаны? Чего они так таращатся? – Джейк сразу почувствовал себя неуютно, вспомнил любимый диван в гостиной.  
Эдвард, который сегодня играл роль кавалера Леи, с удивлением сканировал мысли присутствующих.  
\- По-моему, нас считают первыми красавчиками на факультете, но уже потеряли надежду увидеть нас где-нибудь кроме аудиторий.  
Джейк сразу почувствовал себя голым, поймав на себе несколько плотоядных взглядов. Конечно, когда они только приехали, он замечал их иногда. Но сегодня – это было что-то особенное. Он с завистью посмотрел на Эдварда, по-хозяйски обнимавшего Лею. Можно поспорить, что того считают не менее желанным призом, но он хорошо защитился на этот вечер. Около пульта ведущего возникла какая-то суета. Джейкоб почувствовал, что начинают срабатывать животные инстинкты. Так чувствует себя волк, попавший в облаву. Вокруг все шумят, пытаясь запутать его, а за одним из деревьев прячется охотник с ружьем. Джейк начал посматривать на выход, вычисляя в уме, сколько времени займет пробиться к выходу, не переходя на подозрительный бег. Вдоль позвоночника промчалась волна дрожи.  
Звонкий смех Леи вырвал его из объятий разыгравшейся фантазии. Эдвард одной рукой обнимал Лею за талию, второй нагло придерживал ее за шею, при этом что-то жарко и увлеченно шептал ей прямо на ухо. Лея улыбалась, периодически начиная хохотать в голос. Джейкоб растерялся. У него возникло ощущение, что друзья готовы бросить его на растерзание всем одиноким девицам кампуса. Он отлично понимал Эдварда, который, почувствовав опасность, каждым движением как будто метил Лею, заявлял на нее права, не оглядывался, показывая, что его больше никто не интересует этим вечером. Странно, что Лея охотно разрешала ему это. Зачем? Джейкоб предполагал, что Лея займется Эдвардом тоже. Во всяком случае, до сих пор была надежда, что ее энергия, поделенная между ними, позволит им выжить.  
Пока он обреченно размышлял о предательстве друга, оживление у пульта сменилось затишьем, закончилась очередная мелодия, и ведущий вечера объявил белый танец. Джейкоб снова ощутил вокруг себя схлопывающееся кольцо загонщиков. Его мышцы, не дожидаясь сигнала мозга, напряглись, готовые к бегу. В поисках поддержки он посмотрел в сторону Леи с Эдвардом, но те уже слились на танцполе.  
Джейкоба спасло только то, что «загонщицы», почувствовав конкуренцию, начали больше внимания уделять друг другу, чем ему, и у него появилось время, чтобы рассмотреть их. Большинство напомнили ему времена подготовки к балу в Ла-Пуш. Как можно больше косметики, как можно меньше одежды. Хотя, присмотревшись, понял, что это было первое впечатление. Буйство гормонов в школе уступило место желанию быть неодинокими. Родители далеко, хотелось, чтобы кто-то близкий был рядом. Наверное, имеет смысл попробовать вырваться из их холостяцкого мира.  
Не дожидаясь начала драки, он подарил все обаяние своей улыбки одной из девушек. Все-таки чувствовалось, что это вечеринка студентов, а не школьный бал. Те, кому не досталось его внимания, тут же сделали вид, что просто шли мимо, не желая ронять достоинство. Хм. А ему, пожалуй, это нравится.  
Девушка, разумеется, шатенка с карими глазами, задорно улыбнулась ему в ответ, подошла. Протянула руку, сжала его ладонь и повела его прямо на танцпол. Джейкоб с ужасом думал, как он будет выглядеть в танце, ведь его партнерша не выглядела робкой или смущенной и наверняка была с танцами на «ты», в отличие от него. Но звериное чутье и грация неожиданно помогли ему и в этом. Было так просто почувствовать движения девушки, что он невольно вспомнил, как это обычно происходило на охоте. На доли секунды раньше самого движения определить, куда двинется жертва, чтобы не утомлять себя. Джейкоб посмотрел ей в глаза и понял, что загонщица превратилась в добычу. Он чувствовал, насколько податливой стала его партнерша. Да она разрешит ему сейчас все, станет глиной в его руках. Джейкоб глубоко вдохнул, нет, не надо торопиться. Первый раз за три семестра показаться на вечеринке и сбежать оттуда уже после первого танца? Это неправильно.  
К концу вечера Джейкоб уже жалел, что решил остаться. Каждая одинокая девушка в зале хотела познакомиться с ним поближе, а он не находил внутренних аргументов отказать в танце, в коротком разговоре ни о чем. Хотел быть милым со всеми, потому что не нашлось ни одной, кого хотелось бы выделить из этой массы.  
Ночь намекала на скорое утро, когда он сообразил, насколько увлекся этим непривычным ему развлечением. Ни к чему не обязывающее веселье, танцы, смена лиц и тем разговоров. Надо будет поблагодарить Лею, идея была неплоха.  
Он оглядывался в попытках увидеть своих друзей, но ему это не удалось. Он начал вспоминать, когда он видел их в последний раз. Пожалуй, что первый час они еще точно были там, а потом… черт их разберет. Пора двигаться домой.

Эдвард был напряжен с момента, как Лея объявила, куда они пойдут вечером. Сама идея проводить время за танцами в огромной толпе разгоряченных человеческих тел казалась ему слишком опасной. То и дело он ловил на себе сочувствующие взгляды Леи. Когда Джейкоб вышел в душ, она подсела к нему на диван, нахально взъерошила ему волосы:  
\- Что-то на тебе лица нет, Эдвард! Брось, девчонки так и будут вешаться на тебя. Те, которые не повиснут на Джейке.  
\- Лея, ты отлично понимаешь, я боюсь не того, что не понравлюсь девчонкам.  
\- Сейчас будешь вкручивать мне, что боишься за свой контроль?  
Эдвард открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь в противовес словам Леи и понял, что убедительные аргументы у него подошли к концу.  
\- Единственное, что тебя оправдывает, что ты уже больше ста лет сидишь в этой своей старомодной скорлупе. Привычка, да и воспитание другое.  
Эдвард поймал себя на том, что он уже почти умоляюще смотрит на нее, лишь бы она проявила милость и избавила его от этой муки вечером. Лея поймала его взгляд, провела рукой по его лицу, коварно ухмыльнулась:  
\- Но если очень хочешь, на сегодняшний вечер могу избавить тебя от этого…, - Эдвард видел, что она чуть ли не облизывается, как довольная кошка, добравшаяся до сливок.  
\- Ладно, признавайся, в чем подвох?  
\- Ну, я, знаешь ли, девушка честная, отбиваться тут от всех местных придурков одиноких никакого желания нет. Если будешь моим кавалером на этот вечер, сегодня все эксперименты только над Джейкобом.  
В порыве благодарности Эдвард схватил обе ее руки и покрыл поцелуями. Лея настолько была оглушена этим странным порывом, что даже забыла вырвать пальцы из его хватки. Он вдруг понял, что делает, выпустил ее и попытался сообразить, что же будет уместно теперь. Слова благодарности? Куда уж больше. Извиниться? Ну, он не был настолько виноват вроде.  
Лея глубоко вдохнула с озадаченным лицом:  
\- Бедный, неужели же ты так женщин боишься? Ладно, сегодня прячься под моей юбкой…, - заметив, как округлились его глаза, уточнила, - Это была метафора, умник.  
Эдвард улыбнулся едва-едва, только уголками губ, снова перехватил руку Леи:  
\- А все-таки хорошо, что ты приехала, - и великосветски, старомодно поцеловал ее руку. И Лея вновь удивилась теплу, которое она не первый раз чувствовала, общаясь с этим странным ледяным существом.  
Эдвард с каким-то непонятным ему злорадством пронаблюдал за выражением лица Джейкоба, когда тот понял, что все фантазии Леи по приучению их к студенческой жизни, грозят ему одному.  
Перед входом в клуб Эдвард неожиданно для самого себя резко сократил дистанцию между ним и Леей и положил руку ей на талию. В голове всплыли обидные слова «прятаться под юбкой». Лея снисходительно улыбнулась ему. Они оба поняли всю слабость этого жеста. Но Эдвард при этом невольно ощутил где-то очень глубоко внутри себя потаенное желание придать этому собственническому жесту совсем другое содержание. Проклятые бессмертные мозги! Невозможно не заметить свои самые сокровенные мысли.  
Так они и вошли в большой зал, сотрясавшийся от музыки. Потерянный Джейкоб, проклинающий друзей, так моментально бросивших его. И Эдвард в обнимку с Леей, уверяющие сами себя, что эти «якобы» жаркие объятия – это только камуфляж, способ отвлечь внимание от них.  
Объявили белый танец. По выражению лица Джейкоба стало понятно, что он сделает все, лишь бы спрятаться от этого. Лея с нежно обнимавшим ее Эдвардом переглянулись и поспешили на танцпол, не оставляя Джейкобу ни малейшего шанса укрыться за ними.  
Эдвард уже несколько минут, с того момента, как они вошли в этот зал, ловил себя на том, что он вцепился в Лею как в спасательный круг. Заигравшая мелодия не отличалась ни особой интонацией, ни скрытым ритмом. Эдвард привычно, как его научили еще в прошлой жизни, привлек к себе Лею, сжав ее правую руку в своей и вежливо зафиксировав ладонь на ее талии. Несколько тактов спустя он почувствовал, как левая рука Леи, до этого лежавшая, как и положено, на его плече, плавно скользит по его плечу вверх, едва заметно через одежду касаясь большим пальцем его ключицы. Он механически продолжал движения под музыку, но все его существо с тревогой и сладким предчувствием ловило каждое малейшее движение пальчиков Леи. Она едва ощутимо провела костяшками по его шее, запустила кончики пальцев в волосы. Сначала сделала движение, как будто пыталась расчесать ими его вечно спутанные волосы, не касаясь кожи, потом, словно не в силах преодолеть соблазн, начала сжимать и кожу на его затылке. Ее пальцы дрожали, а дыхание стало каким-то неровным. Оказывается, можно разучиться танцевать. Прямо посередине танца. Эдвард вдруг понял, что совершенно не представляет, какие движения он должен совершать, чтобы это хоть немного соответствовало происходящему на танцполе. Его рука покинула талию девушки и двинулась, слава богам, вверх, мягко скользя по ребрам. Лея немного отстранилась от него, вернула руку на зарезервированное этикетом плечо. Тяжело и громко сглотнула. Эдвард порадовался, что не может краснеть, и стук сердца его не выдаст.  
\- Неужели я так противно пахну, что ты решил и вовсе не дышать, - мурлыкнула вдруг Лея ему прямо в ухо. От неожиданности он чуть не подпрыгнул. И как ей удается забить все мысли каким-то фоновым шумом? Черт, только он начал радоваться, что Лея не сможет раскусить его переживания, как она с нечеловеческой интуицией (хотя чему тут удивляться?) сразу видит все как на ладони.  
\- Да, нет… я просто…, - начал было оправдываться он, но девушка мягко улыбнулась и приложила пальчик к его губам, вынуждая замолчать.  
\- Я все понимаю, Эд. Даже, возможно, больше чем ты. Прости мне эту слабость, - ее глаза стали влажными. Мысли Эдварда метались в бесплодных попытках придумать, что сделать, чтобы ее глаза улыбнулись так же, как ее губы. И снова ему на миг показалось, что это она обладает даром читать чужие мысли, а не он. – Не беспокойся за меня. Со мной все в порядке. Как всегда.  
И он догадался, что это-то и есть ответ на его вопрос. Если поверить этому утверждению, как оно понимается в первый момент, то ее глаза так и не начнут никогда улыбаться. Но если прислушаться внимательно. С ней все как всегда. Она всегда под улыбкой скрывает что-то. Именно поэтому ее губы улыбаются всегда. И поэтому он так редко видит тепло в ее взгляде. И ему вдруг очень захотелось увидеть это. Смеющиеся глаза Леи. Теплые, не колючие. Инстинкт, древний инстинкт мужчин, не вампиров, продиктовал ему, что делать. Не вполне отдавая себе отчет в происходящем, он прижался всем телом к Лее, желая согреть ее своими ледяными объятиями, прижал руками к себе, не давая ей возможности вырваться, мечтая растопить ее остывшее отчаявшееся сердце. И замер. На какие-то сладкие мгновения ему показалось, что в его жилах снова течет кровь и бьется сердце. Он уже почувствовал было, как в его глазах собираются слезы счастья. Что эта столетняя жизнь в каменном теле оказалась лишь страшным сном. Но нет, дикая бешеная кровь волка стучалась в его тело через кожу, создавая столь сладкую иллюзию. Он ждал, что Лея откинет его, оттолкнет, но она повела себя… как предсказывали его инстинкты? Ему удалось согреть ее этим объятием? Он зажмурился, не в силах поверить происходящему, но горячее тело девушки продолжало беззащитно прижиматься к нему, требуя утешения. И он укутал ее руками, защитив от всего мира, так жестоко и цинично обидевшего ее. Подарившего любовь и отнявшего ее. Сделав ее редкой красоты женщиной и отняв у нее ее женскую природу. Он сам удивился, насколько чувственными были его объятия, и насколько чисты при этом были его порывы.  
И снова звериное чутье, или женская интуиция, отточенная в бесконечных страданиях, не позволили скрыть подоплеки от нее. Лея немного отстранилась снова, костяшкой пальца провела по уголку своего глаза:  
\- Ох, Каллен, ты слишком хорош для смертных девчонок, - ее глаза смотрели прямо в его, не давая ни шанса на ложь ни ему, ни ей. И он разглядел на дне ее черных омутов искорки тепла, как будто кто-то попытался раздуть угли. Он понимающе улыбнулся ей:  
\- А для бессмертных девчонок?  
И Лея отвела взгляд, порозовела, что мало кто мог бы заметить, но уж он-то обязан был. Совсем несерьезно улыбнулась, легонько в шутку ударила его кулачком в грудь:  
\- Эдвард! Ну что ты, в самом деле, смущаешь меня? Лучше давай посмотрим, как там дела у Джейка.  
Они нашли глазами друга, Эдвард залез ему в голову, удивился тому, что паника уступила место положительным ненапряженным эмоциям, пересказал пару его мыслей про девушек, добивавшихся танца с ним. Они похихикали над его скоропалительными выводами, и над тем, как его мнение быстро менялось. Танец за танцем Лея с Эдвардом, казалось, привыкали друг к другу, к ощущению чужеродного тела рядом. Посмеивались над неловкими движениями, которыми вдруг начали страдать оба. Прислушивались к мыслям Джейкоба, который все больше чувствовал себя своим на этом вечере. Еще несколько танцев спустя Лея пробормотала, уткнувшись Эдварду почти в самое ухо:  
\- Программа минимум выполнена. Джейкоб расслабился и перестал бояться девушек, а я устала. Не забывай, почти всю прошлую ночь я просидела за рулем! Пошли спать! – и, поняв, что слова ее содержат некую двусмысленность, уточнила, игриво толкнув его локтем в ребра. – Ну, ты меня понял?  
А он вспомнил такие же удары Беллы и вдруг почувствовал какую-то свободу. Ему стало немного легче дышать. Образ Беллы не стерся из идеальной вампирской памяти, которую он проклинал последние годы. Нет! Просто новые переживания начали понемногу вытеснять ее из его мозга.

 

Глава 4. Ночь

Когда они подошли к дверям маленького дома Джейкоба и Эдварда на отшибе Кембриджа, Лея потерялась в своих мыслях окончательно. Такой странный момент в ее жизни: возвращение с танцев домой под ручку с молодым человеком. Ей вспомнились школьные дискотеки. Первый поцелуй в один из таких вечеров. Робкий одноклассник, все никак не веривший, что Лея Клируотер разрешит ему поцеловать его. Его слюнявый рот и ее ощущение взрослости, охватившее ее в тот момент. Попытки проникнуть на вечеринки для ребят постарше. Первый танец с Сэмом. Обжигающие прикосновения. И снова какая-то нелепая робость, непонятная в исполнении парня огромного роста и гораздо взрослее ее. Как он увязался провожать ее. Как они оба замерли перед ее дверью, понимая, что им обоим надо принять решение: да, или нет? Как робко и звонко забилось ее сердце, когда он наклонился к ней в тот вечер. Их первый поцелуй, еще более робкий, чем то, что она испытывала с одноклассниками. Его неожиданная настойчивость в поиске свидания с ней. Его признание в любви, ее признание в любви. Первая близость. Больной и чужой взгляд Сэма в тот страшный день. Ее страдания. Первое обращение. Страшная правда.  
Лея старательно боролась со слезами, впервые ей не хватило сил наводить постоянный шум в голове, чтобы Эдвард не услышал ее мысли. И увидела его искаженное лицо, когда он наконец-то разобрал все это.  
Перед самой дверью они замерли. Она в шоке, что теперь он знает ее самые сокровенные мысли. Он в шоке от силы ее ненависти к себе и окружающему миру. Его руки сами потянулись к ней. Как это глупо. Эта мысль мелькнула у обоих. Какой смысл делать это на пороге, если они оба собираются войти? Они тщательно отводили глаза, пока он, не с первого раза попав в замочную скважину ключом, открывал дверь. Она протиснулась внутрь мимо него, не зная, что теперь будет уместно, желая провалиться или исчезнуть. Они снова замерли на развилке. Слева кухня, прямо лестница наверх к спальням. Внимательно разглядывая ковер, Эдвард решился все-таки на вопрос:  
\- Хочешь выпить чего-нибудь?  
Лея, не отводя заинтересованного взгляда от вешалки:  
\- Пожалуй, что-то в горле пересохло. Пойду, попью. Иди спать, я сама справлюсь.  
\- Я не сплю, - сообщил Эдвард висящему на стене телефону.  
\- Что? – хрипло переспросила Лея, явно не способная прислушиваться к словам собеседника.  
\- Я говорю, я же не сплю, тем более, я за хозяина, давай хоть поухаживаю? – Эдвард, нашел в себе силы поднять глаза, сообразил, что Лея с трудом что-либо соображает. Мягко положил руку ей на талию, подтолкнул к кухне. - Пойдем, приготовлю самый лучший напиток.  
Лея послушно переместилась на кухню, села на настойчиво предложенный стул. Эдвард смешал гранатовый, апельсиновый сок и газированную воду:  
\- Это рецепт моей мамы. Утоляет жажду и восстанавливает силы. Пей!  
Лея все так же отстраненно взяла напиток, начала пить, вернулась в свое тело, благодарно улыбнулась Эдварду.  
\- Очень вкусно! Спасибо!  
А Эдвард не мог ничего с собой поделать. Он жадно, даже как-то неприлично разглядывал Лею, словно пытался увидеть то, что еще было спрятано в глубине. То, что она никому не открывала. Заглянув в запретный уголок ее души в минуту слабости, он был поражен и восхищен ее силой. Даже ему, с его вековым знанием людей и умением читать мысли, стало не по себе от того, что ему довелось сегодня испытать рядом с ней. Впервые он был разочарован в своей способности читать мысли. Зачем это, если по-настоящему важное так легко скрыть?  
Снова мысли Леи были спрятаны под словами тупого шлягера и какими-то картинками из комиксов. Он понял, что вот уже несколько минут не отводит от нее немигающих глаз. Лея сначала делала вид, что ее не беспокоит этот взгляд, потом зашевелилась, а когда ситуация не изменилась, она не выдержала и прорычала:  
\- Хватит так на меня пялиться! Мне жаль, что я на секунду ослабила контроль, но никому, слышишь, никому не позволю жалеть меня! – ее глаза пылали ненавистью.  
К ее удивлению, Эдвард совершенно по-человечески вздрогнул, как будто выведенный ее словами из глубокой задумчивости.  
\- Ты о чем? – неуверенно спросил он, мысленно воспроизвел ее слова еще раз. – Жалеть?  
В его голосе было столько недоумения, что она всмотрелась в его лицо внимательней, вспомнила его взгляд, которым он прожигал ее бесконечные минуты. И правда, разве там была жалость? Яркое, в чем-то бесстыдное восхищение, вот что можно было прочитать в его янтарных глазах.  
Едва не упустив контроль над мыслями снова, она бросилась мыть стакан, чтобы только избавиться от его взгляда. Кольцо рук, чей холод угадывался даже сквозь одежду, сомкнулось вокруг нее, заставив застыть. Он сильным, но аккуратным движением взял стакан из ее рук и прошептал:  
\- Я же сказал, что я за хозяина. Я помою.  
И он начал мыть стакан, так и не выпустив ее из ледяного плена. Она зажмурилась, снова и снова проверяя свои ощущения. Мурашки на коже. Так трудно сглотнуть слюну, в которой она вдруг готова захлебнуться. Этого не может быть. Это неправильно. Она здесь не для того. Она должна попытаться помочь выйти из затворничества этим двум нелепым мальчишкам, самым близким ей на этой планете.  
\- Знаешь, я очень рад, что ты приехала, - он тихо говорил ей это прямо в ухо. Лея чувствовала, как слабеют ее ноги, но даже мысль о том, чтобы показать это ему, казалась ей предательством к себе. Слишком много в ее жизни подчинено тому, чтобы никто не догадался, что она прячет. И тут она почувствовала легкий, едва заметный поцелуй. Там, где шея переходит в плечо. Там, где она не чувствовала губы мужчины так давно. – Дыши, Лея, дыши, - она судорожно втянула воздух.  
\- Что с тобой, Каллен? – ее насмешливый тон был призван вновь заковать в лед все то, что посмело растаять за эти минуты. – Был бы ты человеком, я бы предположила, что ты принял пару стаканов чего-нибудь для смелости.  
Она была уверена, что после этих слов его руки отпустят ее, и была совсем не готова услышать:  
\- Извини, Лея, что я увидел тебя. Но теперь я не могу поверить в тебя прежнюю. Я и раньше догадывался, что мы все видим тебя ненастоящую. Но ты… Твоя душа, твои мысли! Твоя сила духа!  
И снова Лея не смогла… не позволила себе оттаять, хотя его жаркие слова плавили ее защиту.  
\- Душа! Мысли! Сила духа! Звучит это все, как будто я уродина! – она уже сама слышала, что ее тон иначе как сварливым и не назвать, но ее несло. Не остановиться. Только не заплакать! Только не заплакать!  
\- Лея! Пожалуйста! Побудь со мной собой! Отпусти! Не притворяйся! Поверь мне!  
Его слова готовы были обрушить все, что она так тщательно строила несколько лет. Она мотала головой, пытаясь убежать от этого. Не допустить. Остаться в своем волчьем логове в глубине собственной души. Но жар его слов сметал слой за слоем, пока она не сообразила, что еще мгновение, и она сдастся. Она все еще стояла у мойки, спиной к нему, его руки на столешнице по обе стороны от нее, надо вырываться, пока не произошло непоправимое! Не поворачиваясь к нему лицом, она попыталась отодвинуть его руку, чтобы сбежать, наконец, от него. От себя.  
Ловким движением он поймал ее и повернул к себе. Она уткнулась лицом ему в одежду на груди, но он снова повернулся так, что они оказались почти нос к носу, вынужденные либо смотреть друг другу в глаза, либо закрыть их.  
Закрыть глаза и сдаться? Ни за что! Лея попыталась пронзить противника колючим злым взглядом. Он не пытался противостоять ей. Она видела восхищение, тепло, надежду. Почему-то ни намека на усмешку или даже улыбку. Ей казалось, что он должен был в душе смеяться над ней, издеваться над тем, как она играла сильную, а оказалась такой слабой. Неужели она ошиблась? Непонимание того, что она может ждать в этой ситуации, обрушилось на нее. В следующий миг она зажмурилась, но было поздно. Слезы непослушно потекли из ее глаз, совершенно не считаясь с ее заклинанием «только не заплакать!».  
Его руки разжались. Она почувствовала, как он отошел от нее. Ха! Одержав победу, покидает поверженного врага. Слезы полились как у ребенка. Один раз уступив их натиску, у Леи не было сил, да и желания сдерживаться. Уж если ситуация сложилась так постыдно, то уж выплакать все запасы на ближайшие годы. Если размякнуть, то только для того, чтобы сделать свой щит крепче!  
Робкие, мягкие объятия холодных рук застали ее врасплох, как и его шепот:  
\- Лея, милая, зайчик мой, солнышко! Не плачь! Прости! Я обидел тебя? Прости!  
Как и его губы, собиравшие слезы с ее щек и подбородка.  
Лея растерялась. Она плакала только из-за того, что впервые за несколько лет позволила своей, как ей казалось, непробиваемой броне, слететь, как будто ее и не было. И сейчас она рыдала в объятиях того, кто эту броню с нее сдирал. Во всяком случае, участвовал в этом. Уговаривал сделать это. Но почему-то не радовался тому, что ему удалось. В его шепоте ей слышалось столько боли, сопереживания. Не в силах справиться с собой, она потеряла контроль над своими мыслями. Еще раз попыталась пропеть мысленно веселый шлягер, которым она спасалась с момента приезда сюда. Дурацкие слова песенки вывели ее из себя еще больше, мысли обнажились перед Эдвардом. И тут Лея, почувствовав, что ситуацию уже ничто не исправит, вся отдалась плачу. Она видела, как иногда самозабвенно плачут младенцы, пуская слюни, сопли, перемешивая их со слезами на щеках, заходясь в попытке выдохнуть, широко и некрасиво открыв рот. Сейчас она их понимала. Это странное удовольствие всю себя утопить в слезах, чтобы стало легче.  
Эдвард был оглушен мыслями Леи. В ее голове мелькнуло слово «обнаженная», и он был полностью согласен с ней. Боже, насколько же они все недооценивали ту тьму, с которой сражалась Лея каждый день. Каждую секунду бодрствования. Вся наигранность ее улыбок, шуток, казавшихся такими естественными, заставила его поежиться. Разве может одна девочка такой ад носить в себе? Похожее он слышал только у Розали.  
Раньше у него, как и у всех, сталкивавшихся с ней, мелькали мысли, что ее реакция на несчастную любовь несоразмерна. Но теперь он увидел это глазами Леи. Изменившийся в один день Сэм, Эмили, уступившая ему. Непонятная поддержка старейшин. И, наконец, клеймо. Женщина-волк. Мутант. Лишенная женственности. Лишенная права на любовь и продолжение рода. Если другие волки черпали в легендах силы и цели, то ей оставалось только догадываться, почему такие, как она, не были там упомянуты. Ненужная никому, раздражающая всех. И после этого ее попытка стать хотя бы старшей сестрой им. Ее доброта, которую она так тщательно скрывала за завесой колких шуток от всех, в том числе от себя самой.  
И ее страшная беззащитность. Ее плач, разрывавший его. Не вполне отдавая себе отчет в своих действиях, он взял ее на руки, прижал к себе. Проклял свою ненавистную природу, не дававшую ему согреть ее. Руками и губами он пытался стереть ее слезы, но она только пуще заходилась в плаче. Где-то в глубине души понимая, что она в первый и последний раз позволила себе такое, и немного наслаждаясь жалостью к себе. И оттуда, из глубины души внимательно подсматривая за ним, ожидая от него той жалости, которая позволит ей возненавидеть его и изгнать из собственной жизни навсегда.  
Он же был поражен тем, какое восхищение вызывала в нем эта маленькая, хрупкая девушка в его руках. Он качал ее, как младенца, приговаривая что-то несуразное, гладил по спине, чтобы она не забывала переводить дыхание, зайдясь в очередной раз слезами.  
Он принес ее в гостевую спальню, но пока боялся отпустить. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем потоки слез иссякли, дыхание почти восстановилось. И только редкие, жалобные всхлипы, когда она пыталась набрать побольше воздуха в легкие, напоминали о ее плаче. Но и они становились все реже, тело немного расслабилось, и Эдвард подумал, что в его объятиях она может замерзнуть.  
\- Лея, солнышко, давай я тебя положу?  
Она прижалась к нему сильней, уткнулась носом в плечо, шмыгнула носом. Это не могло быть внятным ответом. Он заметил, что ее тело подрагивает.  
\- Ты замерзла, зайка, давай я положу тебя под одеяло!  
Все еще уткнувшись ему в плечо, она едва ощутимо кивнула. Он облегченно вздохнул, положил ее на кровать, тщательно закутал в одеяло, подоткнув его со всех сторон.  
\- Принести водички?  
Она снова едва заметно, не открывая глаз, помотала головой.  
\- Поспи?  
Она кивнула, он двинулся к двери, когда услышал ее выдох:  
\- Не уходи!  
Он замер, пытаясь понять, зачем он ей нужен. Может, надо что-нибудь принести?  
\- Обними меня!  
\- Что? – теперь его вопрос прозвучал почти как всхлип.

 

Глава 5. В ожидании рассвета

\- Обними меня! – прошептала Лея еще раз.  
Эдвард в растерянности смотрел на нее, пытаясь понять, что же ему делать. Отказать ей в этой просьбе, когда она только что прорыдала у него на руках чуть не полночи? Согласиться? Ей нужно просто человеческое тепло, ощутить поддержку ближнего. Годился ли он на эту роль? Ни согреть, ни… Поддержать он, конечно, мог, но уже заранее чувствовал вину, потому что не мог врать самому себе: для него это был только предлог оказаться рядом. С момента ее появления в кафе он все время ловил себя на том, что Лея стала вызывать в нем теперь какие-то особые чувства. Ее дерзость, смелость подкупали его и раньше, экзотическая красота восхищала, а ее ужасный характер до сих пор добавлял остроты общению с ней. Сегодня она открылась ему еще с одной стороны. О чем там рассуждать, если он не выдержал и устроил эту ужасную сцену с мытьем стакана. На что он рассчитывал? Стать ближе. Как ни стыдно это признать, но он почти поверил в то, что это возможно. И вот теперь ей нужен друг, а он вынужден таковым только притворяться, мысли-то у него совсем не дружеские… Но для нее он сегодня готов притворяться кем угодно, лишь бы высохли слезы.  
Он лег осторожно на бок на одеяло сверху, как он всегда это делал с Беллой, и положил руку Лее на талию. И замер, чтобы не мешать ей заснуть.  
\- Ты уверен, что знаешь значение слова «обнимать»? – он только порадовался, что к Лее возвращается ее язвительность. Она завозилась под одеялом, резким, неожиданным движением вырвала одеяло из-под него. Боги, он каждый раз забывает, что она не просто хрупкая девушка. Она положила голову ему на плечо, бедро закинула на его ноги, левую руку перебросила через его грудь, взяв в плен без боя.  
\- Лея, - сдавленно пробормотал он, - я же холодный.  
\- Я не замерзла, - и после паузы. Шепотом. – Не телом.  
Она повозилась, устраиваясь поудобней. Эд, наоборот, боялся пошевелиться, помешать ей хоть чем-то. Рассудком понимал, что Лея очень устала, что долго ехала, потом вечеринка эта. А давно забытыми, да ладно, чего уж там, никогда толком и не испытанными инстинктами мечтал, что прижмется она к нему сильней. А может, во сне, поднимет бедро чуть выше.  
И снова ее сильное волчье сердце, бьющееся прямо напротив его мертвого, подействовало на него, как дефибриллятор. Он не мог, да и не хотел избавляться от чудесной иллюзии, что ожило его собственное сердце, погнав горячую кровь по венам и артериям. Как давно он не чувствовал тепло, такое живое, струящееся по телу. Машинально он обхватил тело Леи руками, чтобы ощутить этот ток крови даже кончиками пальцев.  
И тут же настороженно замер: ритм сердца почти сразу поменялся. Он знал, что Лея еще не спит, но так надеялся, что она сумеет отдохнуть. Она замерзла в его объятиях? Ей неприятно?  
\- Так псиной воняет, что дышать не хочешь? Прости…  
Тихий шепот Леи прошелся волной теплого воздуха по его груди в сторону неприкрытой одеждой шеи, заставив вспомнить все его робкие фантазии о точеной ножке, закинутой на него.  
\- Я… Но… Почему.., - бормотал он, поражаясь тому, как мало надо, чтобы его хваленые вампирские мозги отказались не то что думать о нескольких вещах сразу, а даже просто работать.  
Лея захихикала. Теплый воздух ее дыхания и подрагивающие плечи девушки в его руках поставили его перед серьезной проблемой. Судя по всему, Лея спать не собирается, надежды на не там лежащие ноги нет. Надо убегать, пока она не заметила и не высмеяла его болезненное состояние.  
\- Ты почему дышать вдруг перестал?  
\- Э… ты же знаешь, мне не надо..., - и чуть не захлебнулся ядом, потому что рассыпчатое хихиканье превратилось в звонкий сильный смех, заставив вибрировать все его тело.  
Она снова закопошилась, оперлась локтями на его грудь, нависла пронзительным ироничным взглядом прямо над его лицом.  
\- И что ты собираешься делать с этим? - она резко сдвинулась, показав глазами на ту самую серьезную проблему. Он перебирал тысячи возможных ответов на такой, казалось бы, простой вопрос, и понимал, что сказать-то ему нечего. А на ее лице отражались ее возможные ответы на его слова, и он уже не в первый раз задумался, а не умеет ли Лея читать мысли получше, чем он.  
\- Почему нет, Эдвард? Ты же хочешь..., - и оба поняли, что она не решилась выбрать между двумя возможными продолжениями «меня» или «это». Она не была уверена, что он хочет именно ее. А он не был уверен, что он хочет именно этого.  
\- Лея, - выдохнул он, пытаясь этим коротким звучанием ее имени объяснить ей все эти думанные-передуманные мысли за последние сто лет и за тот год, что он провел с Беллой.  
И снова она непостижимым образом поняла, что он пытался рассказать ей.  
\- Последний романтик на свете, - ее подбородок упирался ему в грудь, она нежно гладила его лицо, запускала руки в волосы. – Пойми, что этим можно выразить не только любовь или похоть. Доверие. Нежность. Тепло. Даже дружбу. Просто не ври себе. Или мне. Мы оба знаем, что происходит. И это ничуть не худший и не лучший повод быть вместе, чем любовь.  
Он смотрел в потолок, а пальцы его запоминали каждую черточку ее лица, линию шеи. Права ли она? Он слышал мысли людей сто лет. Часто до, во время или после секса. И так редко в них звучала любовь. И достаточно часто то, о чем говорила Лея. Оставался только один вопрос, не дававший ему расслабиться:  
\- Почему я, Лея? Я не подхожу для этого…  
\- Доверие. Нежность. Тепло. Дружба.  
\- Но…, - он попытался сесть.  
\- Тссс, закрой глаза, прислушайся к себе, - он попытался сделать, как она сказала. А ведь она права. Он почувствовал, как она расстегнула две верхние пуговицы его рубашки. Резко втянул воздух. В который раз уже удивился, насколько ее запах не казался ему теперь неприятным. И чуть не рассыпался, когда она втянула его указательный палец в свой горячий рот.  
Его рычание разорвало тишину в доме. Остатки контроля он тратил на то, чтобы остаться неподвижным. Только не поддаваться инстинктам, которые гнули остатки его воли, заставляя схватить ее тело, бросить на кровать и полностью отпустить себя. Забыв про осторожность и нежность. Получить наконец-то удовлетворение.  
И снова Лея как будто услышала его мысли:  
\- Осторожничаешь?  
\- Я едва отвечаю за себя, Лея! Не надо было начинать! – прорычал он, радуясь, что даже этот разговор немного вернул его в действительность.  
\- Ты просто не знаешь, чего ждать. Тебя срывает с катушек неизвестность! Эд, ты же чувствуешь это. Это нужно мне. Просто… Просто не шевелись, а потом сам поймешь, когда это будет не опасно!  
\- Лея! Не надо, - пытался вывернуться Эдвард.  
\- Хватит, Эд. Хватит бояться себя! Ты лучше, чем ты думаешь! И, поверь, все не так страшно, как кажется в первый момент, - говоря это, Лея неторопливо расстегивала его рубашку. Дойдя до ремня его брюк, она с улыбкой потянула рубашку наружу, создав такое легкое, но такое заманчивое трение, что он сначала потянулся вверх бедрами, а потом уже вспомнил, что в подобной ситуации стоило бы смутиться.  
Лея села верхом на его ноги, распахнула полы рубашки, неторопливо оглядела его торс, выплавляя этим жарким взглядом мозги из его головы.  
\- Эд, ты простишь, если мы будем действовать не по правилам? Ласки и прелюдия станут у нас темой второго занятия, - она развязно подмигнула ему, поднимаясь с его ног и изящно соскальзывая с кровати.  
Он был рад паузе, хотя уже совершенно не мог собрать мысли, чтобы догадаться, чем она вызвана. И снова Лея поразила его ответом на невысказанный вопрос:  
\- В любом случае одежда нам не нужна, так ведь?  
Эд, очень старательно соблюдавший ее совет не шевелиться, с трудом нашел в себе силы кивнуть, и в тот же миг она стянула с себя топ, в котором была еще в клубе, отвернувшись спиной, но стараясь не отпустить его взгляд. Он невольно улыбнулся воспоминаниям: он видел ее обнаженной, а эти чудесные линии спины открылись ему только сейчас. Лея поймала его взгляд, улыбнулась и одним стремительным движением избавилась от джинсов и белья. Эдвард не смог даже застонать. Отсутствие преград сделало запах ее возбуждения почти невыносимым, взрывающим его голову, а удивительный изгиб от талии ниже свел рассудок на нет. И только память о том, что когда-то он был разумным существом, не давала ему вскочить. Не шевелиться – это все, что ему надо делать. Не шевелиться.  
Лея присела на корточки, почти исчезнув из его поля зрения. Какой-то шорох, и она встала, повернувшись к нему лицом. Странно, но все его внимание оказалось сосредоточено не на ее лице или груди, не на темном треугольничке волос внизу живота. Что-то блеснуло в ее руке и он удивленно всматривался, пытаясь понять, что это.  
Она вернулась на кровать, снова села на его ноги, почти вплотную придвинувшись к его промежности. Ему показалось, что она слышит его мантру: не шевелиться – не шевелиться – не шевелиться. Он попытался разбавить немного напряжение вопросом:  
\- Что это у тебя?  
Она улыбнулась и показала ему раскрытую ладошку. Боги! Презерватив. Его охватил какой-то иррациональный страх. Все, что было до этого, могло быть прервано и забыто. Было обратимо. Все, что будет происходить дальше – необратимо.  
\- Зачем? – на самом деле, его не интересовал этот вопрос, он просто попытался отсрочить неизбежное. Заговорить Лее зубы.  
\- Ты - вампир, я – волк. От греха подальше, - подмигнула она ему и провела рукой. Там. Не шевелиться! Не шевелиться! Не шевелиться! Треск рвущейся ткани заставил их обоих вздрогнуть и переглянуться. Потом Лея с восхищением уставилась на его ширинку, заставив его неловко поерзать. И тут Эдвард сообразил, что его окаменевшее во всех смыслах достоинство так отреагировало на прикосновение Леи, что брюки разошлись по швам. Почему-то подумалось, что боксеры на нем трикотажные, порваться не должны. Все эти дурацкие мысли здорово отвлекли его, поэтому он чуть не закричал от неожиданности, почувствовав ее горячие пальцы под резинкой трусов. Она смотрела ему прямо в глаза:  
\- Извини, но мы договорились, что ты не будешь шевелиться, - и пока он не понял, о чем шла речь, одним движением разорвала боксеры, выпустив наружу его член.  
\- Ох, - прошептала она. И Эдвард судорожно начал заглядывать вниз, туда, где были она и его мужественность практически в ее руках. Что-то не так?  
\- Тссс, мой герой. Не дергайся! Потерпи еще секунду! – она аккуратно извлекла презерватив из упаковки, с каким-то насмешливым сочувствием глянула ему в лицо, а потом парой ловких движений раскатала резинку по всей его длине. От чего он чуть не умер. Умер бы, если бы был жив. Его мужское достоинство, то, которое в сердце или в голове, а не в штанах, вопило теперь новую мантру: не кончай – не кончай – не кончай. Какое там шевелиться! Все, еще недавно казавшиеся бесконечными, силы его тела были брошены на то, чтобы сдержаться.  
Лея, понимая, видимо, в каком он состоянии, старалась трогать его как можно меньше, когда сместилась выше. Громко сглотнула и мягко, нежно поглотила его жаром своего тела. Разве может огонь быть таким ласковым? Эд потерялся в мыслях, в ощущениях, в самом себе и в ней. А Лея положила руки ему на грудь и сделала первое осторожное движение. Эдвард открыл рот, чтобы набрать воздуха в грудь, но вместо воздуха ощутил только густой запах ее желания, окутавший их обоих. Как хорошо, что он не может плакать. Он бы сейчас уже рыдал. Лея качнулась еще раз, другой, третий, и вот уже пойман ритм. У него пропало желание подмять Лею под себя. Или действовать силой. Но нестерпимо хотелось двинуть бедрами навстречу ей. И снова Лея прочитала его мысли:  
\- Давай, Эд, двигайся, - и она наклонилась к нему, коснувшись своей грудью его тела.  
И он толкнул себя навстречу ей, ощущая ее глубину и жар еще больше. Через несколько толчков он почувствовал, что поменял темп, а Лея легко подстроилась. А потом он понял, что сейчас уже не сможет сдержаться, сжал кулаки, и протяжно прорычал, выпуская напряжение, копившееся столетие.  
Прошло несколько секунд… Или минут? Лея, не шевелившаяся все это время, соскользнула с него и прижалась к его боку.  
\- Спасибо, Лея, - прохрипел Эдвард и попытался приобнять Лею. Но она напряглась, и, как ни странно, почти открыла свои мысли. Ее обидела благодарность за секс. Он все-таки обнял ее и потянулся носом к шее. – Дурочка! Не за секс. За то, что не дала мне убежать! – и зарылся носом в ее волосы, направляя холодный воздух своего дыхания вдоль ее разгоряченного тела.  
И Лея обмякла в его руках, расслабилась. И впервые он увидел, как улыбаются ее глаза.  
А на востоке проглянули лучи солнца.

 

Глава 6. Доброе утро?

Джейк шел пешком по городу. Казалось бы, впустую проведенный вечер заставил его о многом задуматься. О том, что он, оказывается, просто пытался убежать от себя. О том, что жизнь не свести к аудиториям и работе. О том, что его попытки прикрыться учебой от реальной жизни были жалки. О том, как ему повезло, что у него есть Лея. И как хорошо, что она решила взять инициативу в свои руки. О том, что жизнь прекрасна и в его случае бесконечна, пока ему этого хочется.  
Когда он добрел до дома, рассвело. Прохладное, но все еще ласковое утро ранней осени. Острые запахи природы перед погружением в зимнюю спячку  
Джейкоб достал из кармана ключи от дома, покрутил в руках, сел на ступени крыльца и начал перебирать впечатления этой ночи. Танцы. Разговоры. Девушки. С которыми ему понравилось быть рядом. Невинный флирт.  
Непонятные шорохи и шепот со второго этажа прервали его. Он удивленно поднял брови, прислушиваясь.  
Хихиканье Леи, шорох, тихий визг:  
\- Эд, я больше не могу.  
Невнятный шепот в ответ.  
\- Смеяться тоже уже не могу, все, - снова едва различимый шепот Эдварда. – Зачем? Не уходи! Посторожи!  
\- Джейкоб вернулся, - в этот раз голос Эдварда прозвучал четко и явно был рассчитан на то, что Джейкоб его услышит. – И слушает нас.  
Приглушенный стон Леи. Затем наступила тишина, но теперь она была не сонная, а живая.  
Джейкоб задумался. Какие причины могли свести Лею и Эда в одной спальне под утро? Самую очевидную мысль он пытался прогнать, но ничего другого в голову так и не пришло.  
Он открыл дверь и пошел в свою комнату, где прямо в одежде упал сверху на одеяло.  
Какая-то детская обида вдруг нахлынула на него, затапливая рассудок. Он почувствовал себя ребенком, которому дали конфету, чтобы он не мешался под ногами.  
Джейкоб резко развернулся на кровати, обхватил голову руками.  
Теперь ему было стыдно. Разве есть в этом мире кто-то, кто был бы ему ближе Эдварда и Леи? Уж если кто и заслужил право на счастье, то это они.  
Но неужели они задумали это заранее, запустив его на танцпол?  
Нет, когда бы они успели придумать такой план?  
Ворочаясь с боку на бок, шипя своим мыслям, он заснул беспокойным сном.

Проснувшись, Джейкоб сколько-то времени бессмысленно разглядывал потолок. Он совершенно не выспался. Что могло его разбудить?  
С кухни донесся шум, звон битого стекла, сдавленные ругательства. Джейкоб подскочил. Эдвард на кухне? Бьет посуду? Прожив бок о бок с вампиром не один год, он был по-настоящему потрясен, услышав это. Как был, в помятой вчерашней одежде, которую так и не удосужился снять, Джейкоб слетел вниз и ворвался на кухню.  
Эдвард стоял у мойки с закатанными рукавами. Остро пахло сгоревшими тостами.  
Джейкоб замер, разглядывая друга. Впервые он не смог даже догадаться, в каком настроении Эдвард.  
\- Доброе утро? – вопросительная интонация получилась сама собой.  
Эдвард криво улыбнулся:  
\- Привет!  
\- У тебя все в порядке? - Джейкоб постарался не слишком выразительно разглядывать мусорное ведро с осколками и сгоревшие тосты.  
\- Да, - замявшись, ответил Эдвард, - задумался просто.  
Джейкоб, казалось, увидел каким-то внутренним зрением, как краснеет его друг. Губы сами стали растягиваться в улыбке, а он безуспешно поджимал их, стараясь не рассмеяться.  
\- А-а-а…, - многозначительно протянул он. Мозг Джейка взорвался тысячей вопросов, которые он хотел бы задать Эдварду. От самых невинных до совершенно недопустимых. Эдвард изумленно слушал эту какофонию, а потом выбрал самый неожиданный:  
\- Взрослее? – он задумался над этим, проанализировал, что же он на самом деле чувствует. – Нет, пожалуй, но я чувствую себя однозначно живее. Даже не так - живым.  
У Джейкоба удивленно вытянулось лицо. Он прокрутил этот не менее неожиданный ответ в голове. В душе пронеслось что-то теплое, радость за друга? Но потом верх взяли бесенята в его глазах. Он кивнул на разбитую посуду, и с усмешкой пробормотал:  
\- Ну, это-то заметно.  
Эдвард вскинул голову, собираясь защищаться, потом понял, что Джейкоб просто прикалывается, хохотнул и продолжил устранять последствия своей задумчивости.  
\- И что у нас на завтрак? – Джек улыбнулся и добавил. – Папочка!  
\- Пока только аппетитные угли!  
\- Помочь?  
\- Ммм.. если честно, мне хотелось приготовить Лее завтрак самому, - и снова Джейкобу показалось, что он видит, как краснеет Эдвард.  
\- А я?  
\- Ох, ну ладно, давай ты кофе, а я омлет и тосты.  
\- Не забудь в омлет добавить побольше мясного!  
\- Но Лея…  
\- …оборотень, и нам надо много мяса, даже на завтрак!  
\- А еще что вам надо? – в словах Эдварда звучало искреннее любопытство.  
\- А тебе зачем?  
Эдвард набрал побольше воздуха в грудь, но вместо ответа задумался о чем-то, с шипением выдохнул, полез в холодильник за яйцами для омлета. Достал целую упаковку с дюжиной, Джейкоб одобрительно кивнул. К его некоторому негодованию Эдвард продолжал колдовать над омлетом, все еще, видимо, глубоко задумавшись, потому что, начиная с середины упаковки, скорлупа полетела в миску, а содержимое яиц в мусорное ведро, превращая по пути аккуратно прибранную Джейком кухню в помойку. Оборотню надоело наблюдать все это, он взмахнул рукой, пытаясь привлечь внимание соседа, но тот и сам уже смотрел ему в глаза. Эдвард сделал совершенно непроницаемое лицо, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Закрыл. Перевел дыхание и выпалил:  
\- Ты не против, если Лея будет жить с нами?  
Джейкоб тоже попытался сделать нейтральное лицо и, по возможности, мысли. Выдержал паузу.  
\- Категорически против.  
Эдвард чуть не уронил миску с этой адской смесью яиц и скорлупок, которые он на автомате продолжал взбивать вилкой. Растерянность на его лице была такой… человеческой, что Джейкобу стало его жаль.  
\- Если ты каждое утро, а то и три раза в день будешь устраивать на кухне такой бардак, то я категорически против, - и он ткнул пальцем сначала в миску, а потом махнул рукой вдоль дорожки капель от яиц.  
Эдвард проследил взглядом за рукой Джейкоба. Удивленно разглядел содержимое миски.  
\- Блядь! – прошептал он и задумчиво запустил свободную руку в волосы. Понял, что теперь придется мыть от яиц и их.  
\- Блядь! – теперь уже громко прорычал, стушевался. Наконец, поднял виноватые глаза на друга.  
Джейкоб не выдержал и заржал в голос:  
\- Эд, если в твоем понимании «живой» – это вот все безобразие, то…, - он укоризненно покачал головой и снова засмеялся. – Давай, беги уже смой это с головы, я пока все сделаю. Если хочешь, скажем Лее, что все ты приготовил.  
Эд исчез, а Джейкоб, посмеиваясь, прибрал следы кулинарных усилий Эдварда и порадовался, что в их холодильнике были всегда большие запасы еды. Минут через пять Эдвард вернулся, дернулся было помочь, но Джейкоб опасливо выставил ладонь перед его грудью, не давая пройти к плите:  
\- Извини, второй раз за утро делать уборку – это сильнее меня. Посиди пока, успокойся.  
Эдвард сел за стол, наблюдая за действиями Джейка. Минут через пять он собрался с духом, чтобы завершить разговор:  
\- А если серьезно?  
\- Что серьезно? – Эдвард не смог понять – Джейкоб хочет услышать это еще раз из его уст или действительно так увлечен готовкой.  
\- Насчет Леи, - казалось, Эдварду было физически больно озвучить это предложение еще раз.  
\- А что насчет Леи? - спросил Джейкоб, но не сдержался и засмеялся снова. – Да я-то не против. А она в курсе?  
\- Не в курсе, - Лея стояла на пороге. Джейкоб впервые видел такое странное выражение на ее лице.  
\- Доброе утро? – и улыбнулся тому, что уже второй раз произносит эту фразу с вопросительной интонацией.  
Лея задумчиво посмотрела на него, украдкой стрельнула глазами в Эдварда, и сказала Джейкобу непонятным нейтральным тоном:  
\- Доброе утро, – повернулась к Эдварду. – Насчет чего я не в курсе?  
\- Давай позавтракаем сначала? А то мне тут кое-что в голову пришло…, - Эд приблизился к Лее и застыл, не зная, что делать дальше. Были бы они вдвоем… Но как вести себя в присутствии Джейкоба? Как отнесется к этому Лея? И с той же неуверенной вопросительной интонацией, что и Джейкоб только что, произнес, - Доброе утро?  
Видимо, Лея, поняла проблемы Эдварда, наткнулась на хитро прищуренные глаза Джейкоба, как будто говорившие ей: «Ну, дорогая, слабо признаться?». Она вернула себе на лицо вечно насмешливую улыбку, сделала шаг навстречу Эдварду, потянулась руками к его плечам, запустила руки в волосы на затылке, прильнула губами к его. До этого момента Джейкоб не обращал внимания на то, насколько напряженным был Эдвард, но тут его сосед расслабился, даже размяк, его руки заскользили по телу Леи, от шеи вниз, преодолели линию талии, прижав ее еще сильней…  
\- Хватит! Идите к себе в комнату, а еще лучше куда-нибудь поглубже в лес!  
При звуках его голоса эти двое немного отстранились друг от друга, снова прильнули, но уже без поцелуев, и счастливо заулыбались. Эдвард пододвинул стул для Леи, налил ей кофе. Проверил, как дела у Джейка с омлетом.  
\- Я лучше сам положу, - Джейкоб отстранил Эдварда. – Ты недостаточно сосредоточен для работы на кухне сегодня.  
Лея с интересом рассматривала Джейкоба, заметила, как напрягся Эдвард:  
\- Я что-то пропустила?  
\- Ничего, - буркнул Эдвард.  
\- О да, это стоило видеть, - одновременно с ним сказал Джейк и засмеялся.  
Лея почувствовала, что что-то произошло, и интуитивно бросилась на выручку Эдварду:  
\- Кстати, Джейк, я думала, что мы сегодня будем завтракать вчетвером.  
Джейк замер, хотел уже было дать отпор, потом решил не портить утра никому:  
\- С чего бы вдруг?  
\- Неужели тебе не понравилась ни одна из тех девушек, что кружили вокруг тебя?  
\- Ну, почему же не понравилась. Понравилась, и не одна, - он отметил, что Лея несколько опешила от его откровенности, она-то планировала подколоть его. – Если честно, никогда в жизни столько не танцевал.  
Джейкоб улыбнулся своим мыслям, и Лея заметила, что и Эдвард, слушая его мысли, тоже чему-то радуется.  
\- Ты хоть свидание назначил с кем-нибудь?  
\- Лея, давай честно? – Джейк был на удивление серьезен, и Лее ничего не оставалось кроме как кивнуть. – Ты хотела выманить нас из берлоги, тебе это удалось. Хотя некоторые отделались и малой кровью, - с упреком мотнул он в сторону Эдварда. Тот опустил голову, но довольную улыбку спрятать не смог. – Поверь, я за эту ночь многое понял. Но неужели ты ждешь, что я тут же приведу табун девиц в свою спальню? Дай мне привыкнуть к тому, что некоторые идеи мне больше не кажутся невозможными.  
Эдвард подошел к Джейкобу и хлопнул его по плечу:  
\- Я очень рад за тебя, - и так много тепла и понимания было в этих словах, что Лея сообразила, Эдвард гораздо больше услышал в мыслях друга, а не в словах. А Джейкоб вскинул голову, пронзительно глядя в глаза Эдварда, крича мысленно, как он рад за него. Краем глаза заметил Лею, ее расслабленное тело и впервые за много лет тепло ее улыбки.  
\- За вас обоих очень рад, - сказал он, потрепал голову Леи и принялся за завтрак. 

 

Глава 7. Саманта

На все намеки Эдварда жить с ними Лея целую неделю дулась, обвиняла его в том, что он пытается загубить ее карьеру в Сиэтле. Тот факт, что работу в Сиэтле ей нашел в свое время он же, ее почему-то не смущал. Еще когда они жили в лесном домике Эдварда, выяснилось, что Лея неплохо рисует. И Эдвард организовал через Эсме собеседование в фирме, занимающейся оформлением интерьеров. На дизайнера Лея, конечно, не тянула, но ей неплохо удавалось зарисовывать пожелания клиентов уровня «вот тут вот что-нибудь такое, сиреневое». За что ее и ценили.  
В тот день, когда Эдвард принес ей письмо от ее работодателей в Сиэтле о переводе в дружественную фирму неподалеку, Лея сдалась.  
Вынужденный теперь каждый день наблюдать за медовым месяцем (а как это еще назвать?) Леи и Эдварда, Джейкоб невольно подпадал под влияние этой гормональной бури и взрыва нежности. И хотя, поглощенные друг другом, они редко напоминали ему о том, что он все еще один, каждый их незаметный (якобы) поцелуйчик, каждое искристое касание наводили его мысли на этот факт снова и снова.  
И он шел каждую пятницу, а то и чаще на вечеринку, танцевал с девчонками, флиртовал, но так и не мог сдвинуться в своих действиях хоть на шаг дальше. У девушек замыкало в голове, когда они понимали, что вот уже вторую, третью, пятую вечеринку этот красавец приходит один, мил со всеми, исключительно хорошо танцует, так что каждая плавится в его всегда горячих огромных ладонях. Бежали после танца в туалет, иногда даже снять ставшие негодными трусики. Он чувствовал это, но не мог довериться. Себе. Где та грань, перейдя которую, он снова прорычит «Белла»? И Эдварда не будет рядом, чтобы остановить его. И так боялся попасть в этот капкан еще раз, что не замечал ни искреннего интереса, ни уже почти влюбленных глаз.  
А многие мечтали, что уж в этот-то вечер, раз он снова пришел один, уйдет с ней. И он постоянно попадал в неловкие ситуации, не осознавая, что действует на них, как красное на быка. Предотвращал попытки расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке, задрать футболку, постоянно отгонял назойливые пальчики от ремня джинсов. А один раз был внезапно атакован в коридоре у туалетов, и сообразил, что происходит, только когда стоящая перед ним на коленях девица уже расстегнула ему молнию на штанах. Подобные попытки привлечь его внимание вызвали у Джейкоба тошноту и желание вытереть подошвы ботинок.  
Он бы посмеялся над парадоксом, что ему, наполовину зверю, хочется большей человечности, меньшей подверженности инстинктам, в то время как окружающим чистокровным людям зачастую свойственно потакание именно древнему животному началу в себе.  
Были и приятные встречи. Когда болтовня ни о чем превращалась в задушевный разговор. О родных краях, о временах года, даже об автомобилях. Последнюю тему ему неожиданно подкинула та самая девушка, которую он в свой первый выход выбрал для первого же танца. Выбирал по формальным признакам: карие глаза и каштановые волосы. Но не прогадал и с содержанием. Саманта, как он узнал уже во второй вечер, была милой, приветливой, ненавязчивой девушкой с факультета химии. Улыбчивая, с тонкими чертами лица. Остроумная собеседница. С неожиданной страстью к автомобилям.  
Стоило ему упомянуть, что он собирается стать инженером именно в этой области, ее глаза загорелись, она начала пытать его о любимых моделях, о рестайлинге кузовов, о его взглядах на дополнительное оборудование на автомобили, о сопоставлении серийных и гоночных машин. Первой его реакцией было – посмеяться над фанаткой «Форсажей». Но уже через пару минут устыдился, ведь ее знания зачастую опережали его. И он сразу расслабился. Вечный вопрос, о чем говорить с девчонками, перестал его мучить хотя бы в ее присутствии. Это не помешало ему перетанцевать с десятком девушек за вечер. Но после очередного танца он все стремился оказаться рядом с ней, чтобы продолжить всерьез заинтересовавший его разговор.  
Но уходил всегда один. И каждый раз его встречали приглушенной возней, и он знал, что Эдвард ковыряется в его мозгах, а Лея пойдет попить водички, чтобы уловить букет запахов и оценить, как он провел вечер.  
А утром завтрак, и все вроде как обычно, но их пытливые взгляды, которые они поначалу скрывали, а потом перестали даже пытаться. И каждый раз он велся, чувствуя напряжение, и сам рвал тишину уже приевшимся:  
\- Ну что?!  
И Лея каким-то материнским жестом проходилась по его волосам, то ли приглаживая, то ли ероша. И эти двое с лицами родителей, как минимум старших товарищей, что его неимоверно злило, переглядывались многозначительно, и все расходились по делам. Учиться, работать. А ровно через неделю ситуация повторялась, как будто записанная на видео.  
В тот вечер, когда его поймали у туалетов, он понял, что этот замкнутый круг пора разорвать. Для этого надо уйти отсюда не одному. А потом прийти в следующий раз вдвоем. Или больше не приходить никогда. И в этот момент он увидел Саманту. Она танцевала с кем-то, но, заметив Джейкоба, приветливо улыбнулась ему. Он дождался следующей композиции, подошел к ней.  
\- Привет!  
\- Привет!  
\- Танец?  
\- С удовольствием!  
Мозги его в этот момент закипали. То, что из всех присутствующих он выбирает именно ее, было ему ясно. А дальше начиналась непознанная территория. Это не любовь. А раз так, имеет ли он моральное право просто заманить ее сегодня ночью к себе? Или имеет смысл проводить ее до дома сегодня, а потом позвать на свидание, а потом заманить к себе? Неужели все, ради чего он это затеял – это просто секс? Но затеяла все это Лея. Лея затеяла, а его тело жадно впитывало ощущения во время танцев. Тогда почему он гнал тех, кто открыто предлагал ему этот самый секс? Джейкоб вконец запутался и надумал уже было снова пойти домой один, но Саманта, словно подслушав его мысли, после очередного танца прошептала ему на ухо:  
\- Ты еще здесь надолго?  
\- А? Оу! Да! То есть нет! – Джейкоб начал краснеть.  
\- Пойдем вместе? – вопрос Саманты остановил все процессы в его мозгу. Это ведь даже не «Проводи меня!», и как здоровый современный мужчина он просто обязан ответить: «Ко мне или к тебе?». Но его язык категорически отказывался произносить такое. Это то, что он ненавидел в тех девицах, пытавшихся снять с него одежду. В парнях, считавшими за честь каждый раз выходить из этого помещения с новой девушкой. Но разве он сам не такой? Или ему нужно больше от нее, от этой ночи? Отношения? Мысль показалась ему совершенно абсурдной. Отношения подразумевают какие-то… чувства?  
\- Хорошо, прости, что так напрягла тебя, - тихий голос Саманты вывел его из задумчивости. Все это время он смотрел прямо ей в глаза, но не видел ее. Интересно, что она увидела в его глазах?  
\- Прости, задумался, - он пододвинулся к ней, очень деликатным жестом взял ее под локоть, оставляя полную свободу действий.  
Они вышли на улицу, свежий воздух, казалось, пьянил.  
\- Ты на машине?  
\- Нет, а ты?  
\- Нет.  
Нейтральные фразы. Расслабленная походка. Скрученные в узлы нервы, рвущиеся наружу. Они прошли несколько шагов по дорожке, вышли на тротуар. Точка принятия решений, как говорят пилоты. Джейкоб несколько раз открывал рот и тут же закрывал, не зная, что сказать.  
Саманта остановилась и смотрела ему прямо в глаза, как всегда, приветливо, но он был по-настоящему растерян. Да, выбрал он себе задачку, а надо было просто не отгонять ту девицу на коленях. Никаких неясностей. Все понятно. И вопрос «К кому?» не прозвучал бы там неуместно.  
\- Тебя проводить? – выдавил он из себя.  
Саманта почему-то отвернулась от него, подняла голову наверх, разглядывая что-то в пасмурном ночном небе, потом уставилась себе под ноги, между бровями залегла глубокая складочка. Резко подняла голову и зло спросила:  
\- А на пороге моего дома ты поцелуешь меня в щечку и пригласишь на свидание?  
Черт, черт, черт, все-таки не угадал. Джейкоб сжал зубы. И в который уже раз собирался мысленно поставить на себе печать «неудачник». Но она вдруг сменила тон, и как-то грустно произнесла:  
\- Прости, это мои заморочки. Ты не виноват, что пытаешься быть нормальным парнем.  
Что-то в ее фразе больно кольнуло его самолюбие.  
\- Что значит пытаюсь? Ты не допускаешь, что я нормальный парень? – вот теперь он дал волю эмоциям.  
\- Нет, - ее простой безэмоциональный тон остудил немного его обиду.  
\- Почему? – растерянно спросил он.  
\- Ты слишком хорош, чтобы постоянно приходить сюда и уходить под утро одному. Я просто вижу, как ты достаешь одежду из шкафа, стараясь не потревожить скелеты.  
Джейк покраснел. Так, что был уверен, что она это заметит.  
\- Тебя-то почему не устраивает нормальный ход событий?  
\- Мне всегда очень везет с первым свиданием.  
\- Тем более!  
\- Они почему-то никогда не превращаются во второе свидание, - Саманта испуганно смотрела ему в глаза. Прикрыла рот рукой и прошептала не для него, но он услышал. – Поверить не могу, что рассказываю это тебе!  
Джейкоб приобнял ее в защищающем жесте, поцеловал в висок и теплым шепотом спросил:  
\- На каком свидании приличным девушкам можно остаться у парня на ночь?  
Она отстранилась, недоверчиво глядя на него:  
\- Ты… ты приглашаешь? – он кивнул, поджимая губы, чтобы не улыбнуться.  
\- Будем считать, что это наше… десятое свидание? – он вопросительно заглянул ей в глаза, дождался ответного кивка. – Тогда пойдем!

Приближаясь к дому, он гадал, не помешает ли ему присутствие друзей в доме. Да ладно, смешно было бы в этой странной компании еще чего-то стесняться. Но он их, как иногда случалось, недооценил. Лея с Эдом вышли ему навстречу, стоило им с Самантой свернуть на подъездную дорогу к дому.  
\- О! Джейк! Нас позвали на классную вечеринку! Будем только под утро! Не будешь скучать? – Лея заинтересованно стрельнула глазами в сторону Саманты.  
\- Нет, Лея. Знакомься, Саманта, это мои лучшие друзья и соседи: Эдвард и Лея. Ребят, это Саманта!  
Все пожали друг другу руки, и от Джейкоба не ускользнуло легкое напряжение на лице Эдварда, когда Саманта пожала его руку. Видимо, она отметила разницу температур. Особенно на контрасте. Эд, услышав его мысли, незаметно подмигнул Джейку и неслышно произнес:  
\- Все в порядке. Проведи приятно время!  
Джейкоб смущенно кивнул и провел Саманту в дом.  
Напряжение вновь зазвенело в воздухе.  
\- Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? – Джейкоб попытался разрядить немного напряжение.  
\- Ты просто мастер этикета! Проводить, угостить напитком, пропустить в двери вперед!  
\- Не поверишь, этим я обязан Эдварду. Он большой знаток в этой области.  
\- Вы, видимо, хорошие друзья? Скажи ему сходить к кардиологу на прием. У него какие-то проблемы с сосудами. Такие холодные руки, - она вздрогнула от воспоминания.  
\- Он мой лучший друг. И я ему, конечно, скажу про врача, - Джейкоб очень старался оставаться серьезным при мысли о визите Эдварда к кардиологу. И ему было приятно, что хищное обаяние вампира не подействовало на нее.  
\- Лея очень похожа на тебя!  
\- Мы из одного племени. Из одной резервации.  
\- Ты чистокровный индеец? – Джейкоб видел, что это не наигранный интерес, и ему льстило ее внимание.  
\- Да! Племя квилетов.  
Джейкоб почувствовал, что они снова попались в сети собственного воспитания. Или порядочности. Беседа грозила перейти в доклад о жизни индейцев в резервации, о любимых автомобилях коренных жителей. Но это все не помогало оказаться физически ближе друг к другу. Что сблизило их с ней?  
\- Саманта, давай потанцуем!  
На ее лице сразу стало заметно облегчение. Она, видимо, тоже гадала, как сдвинуть это странное десятое свидание с мертвой точки.

 

Глава 8. Близость?

\- Включай музыку! – она улыбнулась, а Джейкоб мысленно закатил глаза.  
\- Ты ориентируешься? Я не меломан, выбери сама что-нибудь, - и он подвел ее к стене, где стояла аудиосистема, окруженная бесконечными рядами полок с дисками.  
На лице Саманты проступило сначала недоверие, потом растерянность, и, наконец, восторг:  
\- Слушай! Это же просто… Это просто богатство какое-то! Смотри! – ее голос почти срывался на восторженный визг.  
Она, казалось, забыла про Джейкоба, стоявшего рядом. О том, что они хотели танцевать, и зачем они хотели это делать.  
\- А ты, я вижу, меломанка? – улыбнулся Джейк. Она нервно посмотрела на него, не в силах оторваться от открывшихся богатств больше, чем на долю секунды.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь себе, какая!  
\- А почему ты не рассказывала раньше об этом?  
\- Да как-то к слову не пришлось. Это что, правда все альбомы.., - она выхватывала отдельные диски, расширившимися от удивления глазами читала на них что-то, с восторгом посматривала на Джейкоба. В глубине ее глаз он видел какую-то неловкость, она ведь должна была выбрать всего-то мелодию для танца. Но он сам получал такое удовольствие от ее непосредственного восторга, что ему бы и в голову не пришло ее в чем-то обвинять.  
Она раскраснелась, он чувствовал, что ее запах стал чуть острей, но не становился слишком густым и животным, как у тех бесцеремонных девиц. И как ни странно, ему нравилось именно это. Что они нравятся друг другу. Как люди тоже.  
Она продолжала изучать бесконечную коллекцию Эдварда, а Джейкоб не удержался, подошел к ней поближе и жадно вдохнул носом. Саманта тут же замерла, насторожилась, и ее запах стал ощущаться еще острее.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – ее голос сразу стал другим, глубже и богаче интонациями.  
\- Нюхаю тебя, - прошептал он, чувствуя, что к запаху восторга и настороженности добавился тот самый, пьянящий.  
Она повернулась спиной к стене, почти не дышала, а сердце ее билось так, что Джейку становилось страшно. Он чувствовал его вибрацию на расстоянии. И в бессознательном порыве успокоить ее трепещущее сердце он сделал шаг к ней, сминая разделяющее их пространство. И понял, что лекарство выбрано не то: его сердце также грозилось выпрыгнуть наружу. Но оторваться тоже невозможно. Он уже потянулся носом к ее макушке, чтобы насытиться ее запахом, пока это возможно, но был застигнут врасплох, когда она резко подняла лицо ему навстречу. И их губы встретились сами, без участия владельцев. И он и она несколько мгновений просто наблюдали за тем, что происходит, как бы со стороны. Отстраненно. Пока Джейкоб не рискнул попробовать вкус ее губ. Они все еще не касались друг друга руками, когда ее рот приоткрылся. Жар дыхания, стук сердец…  
Он до последнего не верил, что сможет довериться кому-то, сможет расслабиться и захотеть. Захотеть по-настоящему, не только низом живота. Саманте удалось преодолеть этот странный рубеж, прочерченный где-то в глубине его тела. И теперь новый, почти забытый страх начал мучить его. С кем он проведет эту ночь? С Самантой или с призраком Беллы?  
Девушка робко прильнула к нему, потянулась руками к его шее, он почувствовал ее язычок на своем. Тело само толкнулось ей навстречу, не оставив ему самому особого выбора. Он обнял ее жадно, уже не оставляя место сомнениям, но где-то в глубине души продолжал прислушиваться к себе. Не видит ли он перед собой ту, которой здесь нет, как и нет ее уже давно в его жизни?  
И Саманта снова поразила его. Из-под милой, улыбчивой оболочки вырвалась страстная сексуальная женщина. Она не брала его штурмом, как это пытались делать те девушки в клубе. Нет. Она провоцировала его. И если прямые атаки он отбивал, автоматически, как и любую агрессию. То здесь его рассудок и тело оказались бессильны противостоять, потому что каждое недоведенное до конца движение, каждая скупая ласка, которыми она награждала его, вызывали у него потребность в большем, заставляли мечтать о том, что было бы, проведи она рукой или губами чуть дальше. И все его естество начало бороться за то, чтобы добиться этого. Этого чуть дальше.  
А Саманта, интуитивно достигавшая своей цели, постеснявшаяся сначала быть слишком дерзкой в своих движениях, почувствовала неожиданно, каким мощным оружием стала ее робость, возникавшая на полпути каждый раз. И его сокрушительная реакция на ее сладкие, но не приторные ласки чуть не испугала их обоих. Но молодые жадные тела не пустили никакие лишние мысли глубже.  
И он рычал, извивался в попытках поймать ее руки и вернуть их в нужное место. Подставлял горящую нетерпением кожу под ее губы, а она, вдруг став ужасно недогадливой, проводила там кончиком носа, едва заметно выдыхая, заставляя колебаться в потоке воздуха невидимые глазу волоски.  
И они плавились оба от того, что тела поют, толком еще даже не коснувшись друг друга.  
И снова где-то в глубине глаз Джейка появилась настороженность, нет ли поблизости призрака. И, успокоившись, он прошептал:  
\- В мою комнату.  
И Саманту поразило, что это не было вопросом. И эти стальные нотки, которые она услышала впервые, заставили вздрогнуть какие-то струны вдоль ее позвоночника. Но каким было их звучание? Обжигающе горячие руки обхватили ее, подняли в воздух, заставив забыть об этой странной мелодии.  
На пороге спальни он застыл, тяжелыми возбужденными глазами просветил, как рентгеном, и хрипло уточнил:  
\- Да?  
И, хотя она понимала, что после этого от нее уже ничего зависеть не будет, Саманта прошептала:  
\- Да, - так тихо, что удивилась, когда он удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе и перешагнул порог.  
И в момент, когда она оказалась на его кровати, еще в воздухе оставшись без блузки, ей стало страшно, какую силу она разбудила своей невольной провокацией. А он отбросил ее блузку на пол, и, глядя ей прямо в глаза, начал неторопливо стягивать одежду с себя. Ей казалось, что он наслаждается ее эмоциями. Страхом, возбуждением, восторгом, когда она увидела его без футболки. А Джейк действительно ловил все это время этот сводящий с ума коктейль запахов.  
Снова забравшись внутрь нее буравящим взглядом, посадив ее им на цепь, он снял оставшуюся одежду, сам поражаясь реакциям своего тела. Еще вчера мысль оказаться обнаженным перед симпатичной девушкой казалась несколько смущающей. Сейчас он почему-то чувствовал власть своего тела над ней. И с готовностью это тело открывал. А ей было не до того, потому что его взгляд так и не отпускал ее. Она видела только, как он приближается ближе, потом почувствовала жар его тела на своей обнаженной коже. Сглотнула, попыталась вспомнить, как дышать.  
А он, приблизившись к ней, снова вспомнил о том, что мучило его весь вечер, и снова не заметил ничего опасного. Отпустил себя и опустил свое тело на нее. Не всем весом, но она все равно задохнулась и забилась в его руках, и он не старался успокоить ее, наоборот, каждым касанием, каждым поцелуем дразнил ее все больше.  
И она впервые в жизни столкнулась с острой необходимостью отдаться. Целиком. Забыть о себе. А он дразнил, как будто не понимал ее состояния, и она не выдержала, неловко сгибаясь, шипя, ломая ногти, прямо под ним, наплевав на неписанный ритуал первого раза, старалась как можно быстрей избавиться от джинсов и трусиков. Путалась в одежде и конечностях. А Джейкоб, казалось, наслаждался тем, как она суетится и торопится, чтобы скорей стать его. В момент, когда она осталась без одежды, ее запах заполнил комнату, и он решил не сдерживаться. Его почти отключившийся мозг вопил о таких ненужных и неважных вещах как нежность, прелюдия, забота, но он видел ее лицо, пылающее нетерпением, и гнал эти мысли прочь. Потому что догадывался, она готова плакать от того, что его ноги мешают ей раскрыться перед ним. И он неторопливо подвинулся, предоставляя ей свободу стать его полностью.  
И поразился этому странному ощущению себя в ком-то. Этой связи. Его тело терзало ее своим весом и жадностью. Упрямо шло к своему удовольствию, не думая о том, чтобы доставить наслаждение ей. И потому он был застигнут врасплох, когда она вдруг выгнулась дугой в его руках, зарычала, и он ощутил дрожь ее тела снаружи и внутри. Ему понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что с ней. Восторг, когда он понял, что это он заставил биться ее в экстазе, захлестнул его и приблизил к разрядке. И крайнее удивление, когда она снова потеряла контроль над своим телом в момент последнего толчка.  
Они лежали рядом, он на животе, она на спине, не в силах пошевелиться. А он только в этот момент понял, что все эти жаркие минуты ни на мгновение не выпускал из виду горизонт в поиске того самого, желанного и ненавистного призрака прошлого. И облегчение, что все прошло, что его опасения были напрасными, настолько завладело им, что он вдруг почувствовал, как лежать на животе становится неудобно. Перевернулся на спину. Саманта лениво покосилась на него и натянуто улыбнулась:  
\- Ты снова…?  
Джейкоб посмотрел на низ своего живота, перевел взгляд на ее измученное лицо:  
\- Отдыхай!  
Она недоверчиво глянула на него, повозилась, доставая из-под себя одеяло, устроилась поудобней. Он просто знал, что она мечтает о его руках, прижаться к его телу. Но он не был уверен, что хочет этой близости. Интересно, почему секс иногда называют близостью? Он может сблизить, наверное, только очень близких людей. Но чужих и малознакомых? Нет.  
Так он и заснул, вольготно раскинувшись на спине, не ощущая и не вспоминая, что в его кровати сегодня он не один.

 

Глава 9. Снова утро

Джейк проснулся. Зверь в нем заворочался, определив новые, непривычные запахи вокруг. И воспоминания о прошлой ночи разом пронеслись перед глазами. Стук сердца рядом, дыхание. Понятно, она проснулась первая, а Джейкоб сразу отреагировал на сменившийся ритм рядом с ним. Саманта изо всех сил делала вид, что еще спит, но он читал ее тело, как книгу, теперь открытую и переведенную на знакомый язык. Страх и беспокойство, этот острый привкус адреналина в ее запахе. Немного привкус слез. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
Возня внизу, видимо, на кухне, привлекла его внимание. Жаркий шепот Леи:  
\- Ну как, у него все в порядке?  
Очень долгая пауза:  
\- Пей кофе, а то остынет.  
\- Что случилось?  
Шорох одежды.  
\- Не пытайся меня отвлечь, как он?  
\- Пусть сам расскажет…  
А Джейкоб лежал и пытался сам ответить на вопрос, как он. Отсутствие Беллы в его голове прошлой ночью радовало. Жестокий зверь, сорвавшийся с цепи в самый неожиданный момент, пугал. Интересно, если бы Саманта начала сопротивляться? Он бы отступил? Отсутствие точного ответа на этот вопрос настораживало его.  
А еще больше он прислушивался к своим чувствам по отношению к девушке, лежавшей рядом. Почему он так долго выбирал? Почему не поддавался на провокации других? Зачем ему надо было ощутить этот интерес к ней, чтобы выпустить зверя на волю? Он уже понимал, что разрушил все, что мог. Они могли бы быть приятелями, всегда интересными собеседниками друг другу. А он все испортил. Надо было настоять и проводить ее домой.  
Голос Эдварда внизу:  
\- Пойдем, погуляем?  
Лея хихикнула:  
\- Жаркое утро?  
Эдвард тяжело вздохнул:  
\- По-моему, им надо поговорить. Вернемся минут через тридцать, - это уже для него, Джейка. И волк мысленно поблагодарил друга.  
Звук удаляющихся шагов.  
Пора встретиться с совестью лицом к лицу.  
\- Привет, Саманта, - ровным голосом, не меняя положения или темпа дыхания. От неожиданности она дернулась, сердце забилось быстрей.  
\- Привет, я думала, ты спишь, - она очень старалась быть непринужденной, и, надо отдать ей должное, голос не подвел. Но адская смесь паники, слез в ее запахе и заполошный стук ее сердца не позволили ей обмануть его.  
\- Сейчас вернусь, - он встал, неторопливо потянулся, подхватил пижамные штаны, которые вчера так и не понадобились. Уже прикрывая дверь ванной за собой, он услышал нервный всхлип. Его поражала сила власти его тела над женщиной. Это было какое-то новое ощущение, заставлявшее его расправить плечи и прищурить глаза. Но одновременно власть его тела над ним самим удручала его.  
Когда он вышел через несколько минут, она уже была одета. Сидела в изголовье его кровати, прижав колени к груди, как будто стараясь свернуться клубочком, стать совсем незаметной.  
Он сел напротив нее, расслабленный и спокойный. Во всяком случае, хотел таким казаться. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза и молчали, не зная, с чего начать разговор.  
Первой не выдержала она:  
\- Это был он?  
\- Кто? – ее вопрос сбил его. И пока он снова лепил самоуверенного себя, она добила его кратким пояснением.  
\- Твой любимый скелет?  
Первой реакцией было сделать вид, что он считает ее вопрос глупостью несусветной. Но пока он набирал воздуха в грудь, чтобы сказать ей об этом, в голову пришла мысль, а зачем? Зачем скрывать что-то? Зачем сглаживать углы, не лучше ли выложить все карты на стол, чтобы потом не страдать от обмана и недосказанности?  
\- Не совсем, - он покачал головой.  
\- Ты в какой-то момент вдруг превратился в другого человека. Хуже, в зверя, - ее голос подрагивал, но видно было, что она тоже хочет расставить точки над ё.  
А он ужаснулся ее проницательности. Граничащей с ясновидением. И решил не скрывать ничего, в пределах дозволенного.  
\- Наоборот, понял, что скелет исчез. И слишком… обрадовался.  
\- Несчастная любовь? – тон ее голоса подразумевал: «не хочешь – не говори». Но ему уже понравилось это ощущение. Напоминало те времена, когда он еще не был волком. Отколупывание засохших корочек с почти заживших ранок и ссадин. После этого еще часто оставались шрамы.  
\- Да.  
Она удивилась тому, что он ответил на ее вопрос, поэтому следующий выпалила, не раздумывая, пока он готов отвечать:  
\- Ушла к другому?  
Он усмехнулся и покачал головой:  
\- Не поверишь, бросила нас обоих. Наверное, не в силах выбрать.  
\- Странно. Как тут можно сомневаться? Твое притяжение не преодолеть, - это не было комплиментом, она просто сообщала ему.  
\- Ну, Эдвард тоже привлекает девчонок.  
\- Эдвард?! – она даже подпрыгнула. - И ты теперь с ним… живешь? – покраснела. – В смысле так дружишь?  
\- Это… нас объединило, - Джейкоб впервые сформулировал это вслух и поразился, насколько было точно сказано.  
\- Как она могла противостоять этому? – в голосе Саманты было только непритворное изумление. – Один раз почувствовать твое тело рядом, и…  
Она вдруг схватилась за голову, понимая, что станет теперь с ней. Она уже чувствовала, к чему идет это ужасное утро, а она останется одна, наедине с воспоминаниями о тяге, которую он разбудил в ней.  
\- Ей было легче..., - и он вспомнил свою глупую попытку поцеловать ее после признания в любви. Ее сломанную руку. Где уж тут появиться притяжению.  
\- Почему?! Как? – это было уже не любопытство. А поиск путей выхода. Если спаслась одна, может, удастся и ей.  
\- Мы с ней не…  
\- Не спали?  
Джейкоб только покачал головой.  
\- Почему? Мне кажется, тебе стоило только намекнуть, и она бросилась бы к тебе, забыв обо всем, - Саманта была искренне поражена.  
\- Я… не знал…, - она собиралась задать еще какой-то встречный вопрос, но он не дал ей. – До сегодняшней ночи не знал… Иначе… я бы никогда не подошел к тебе.  
\- Оу…, - выдохнула она и опустила голову. – Почему именно я?  
\- Ты вызвала доверие, - он грустно улыбнулся и повернул голову так, чтобы она не могла разобрать выражение его лица. – Если бы я знал, как это будет, я бы предпочел остаться друзьями.  
\- Да, жаль, что мне не с кем будет поговорить об автомобилях, - в ее преувеличенно бодром голосе он чувствовал слезы. – Блядь, теперь я буду бояться не только первых свиданий, но и десятых. Твою мать, Джейкоб, я теперь совсем стану бояться свиданий.  
Она все еще держалась, и Джейкоб боялся даже пошевелиться и вызвать этим поток слез.  
\- Не вини себя. Инициатива была моя. Может, пройдет много лет, и мы сможем поговорить о машинах и наших родных местах. И буду рада этому. Но черт меня подери, если я знаю, как жить теперь, - эти короткие фразы звучали странно холодными и отрешенными. Но Джейкоб поверил, что ей удалось перебороть плач.  
\- Позавтракаешь? – неожиданно для самого себя спросил он.  
Она подняла голову, недоверчиво улыбнулась, покачала головой и пошла к двери:  
\- Пройдет много лет, Джейкоб, - вышла из комнаты. – Не провожай.

Эдвард и Лея нашли мрачного Джейкоба на кухне. Лея по инерции ляпнула:  
\- Доброе утро, - уже догадываясь, что это не так.  
Джейкоб глянул на нее так, что ей стало нехорошо. Она начала суетиться вокруг него. Попыталась быть незаметной и заботливой. Эдвард сидел в углу, прикидываясь деталью интерьера. Все эти попытки сделать атмосферу непринужденной так натянули нервы Джейка, что он швырнул чашку с кофе в стену. Как ни странно, помогло. Эд с Леей замерли в шоке, а он, разрядив атмосферу, почти довольный их реакцией задал привычный вопрос:  
\- Ну что?!

 

Глава 10. Потребности

И потекло вязкое время. Один день сменялся другим, похожим. Джейк впервые примерил на себя слово «бакалавр». В магистратуру пошел под пораженно-язвительный шепот Леи: «Да ты еще недавно по лесу без штанов бегал с приятелями, магистр!» Сама она между делом закончила курсы дизайна, и ее работы пользовались все большим спросом.  
Эдвард купался в их вечных подколках и шутках. Никогда не лез разнимать.  
Стал завидным кулинаром, но Лея всегда переживала, когда он готовил ей. И как-то раз, размякнув немного после вина, призналась:  
\- Это удивительно, сколько ритуалов связано с едой. Первое свидание – кафе или ресторан. Отметить важное событие – снова ресторан. Намекнуть на силу своей привязанности – приготовленный собственными руками ужин при свечах. Поблагодарить за ночь, проведенную вместе – принести завтрак или кофе в постель. Как жаль, что ты не можешь разделить этого со мной, - и уткнулась ему в плечо, последними словами ругая себя, что не сдержалась. А он только нежно провел тонкими пальцами по ее скуле, поцеловал в губы – мягко, неторопливо.  
\- Лея, я могу разделить с тобой жизнь. Поверь, это гораздо больше, чем ужин, приготовленный твоими, - и поцеловал ее ладошку так, что у нее чуть не остановилось сердце, - такими красивыми руками.  
И снова было гладко и мило и очень внимательно. Джейкобу казалось, что это как двойная звезда, вращающаяся вокруг общего центра тяжести. Только что служило им таким центром, он так и не мог понять. Видел, что не любовь, но разобраться не мог. Или не хотел. Потому что из-за ночи с Самантой, после которой он еще несколько дней ходил с опущенной головой, стесняясь смотреть женщинам в глаза, Джейкоб пытался убедить себя, что отношения возможны только между любящими. Иначе получится как у них с Самантой, когда мягкий интерес к человеку забывается в тот же момент, как ты чувствуешь податливое тело в своих руках. А раз не любишь – начинаешь использовать. Жестко, для удовлетворения потребностей.  
Было у той истории и еще одно неоднозначное последствие. Джейкоб разобрался в себе, как он считал, в достаточной степени, чтобы управлять своими желаниями и мечтами. Понял тех, кто раньше ему был ненавистен. И частенько ночь с пятницы на субботу проводил не один. Вернее так: если шел куда-то в поисках приключений, то никогда не оставался один. И старался, чтобы каждый раз это была новая женщина. И утром вел себя так, чтобы желания встретиться с ним больше не возникало. Но женщины - такие странные - все равно хотели. Подкарауливали недалеко от его дома, у дверей аудиторий. Но он не испытывал ничего, поэтому ни о каких отношениях речи идти не могло. А встретиться еще раз – опасно было похоже на такие отношения. Поэтому хамил и убегал. Небрежной походкой с гордо поднятой головой.  
И все они были кареглазыми шатенками.  
И первые пару раз, когда он по глупости приводил их еще домой, Лея задавала вопрос, вызывавший у него желание разбить чашку с утренним кофе об ее голову:  
\- Разве твоя девушка не будет завтракать с нами?  
Первый раз еле сдержался, прорычав:  
\- Она не моя и не девушка! – так что Лея отпрянула и с каким-то ужасом взглянула на него.  
А второй раз взвился:  
\- Лея, ты сама, блядь, придумала, что моя главная проблема в том, что я девственник и не общаюсь с девушками. Какого хуя ты до меня теперь докапываешься? Я больше не девственник, и баб вокруг полно, вот с девушками заминка, но это ведь не так важно, правда?  
Рассвирепевший Эдвард встал между ними:  
\- Не смей никогда так с ней говорить, пес!  
\- Хо-хо! – завелся Джейкоб, - да ты никак вспомнил, с кем живешь?!  
Слово за слово, они готовы уже были наброситься друг на друга, силуэт Джейкоба опасно замерцал, но тут их окатило холодной водой, целое ведро которой вылила на них Лея.  
Всем троим стало стыдно, тему эту больше не обсуждали. Но каждый раз, когда Джейк возвращался под утро, Лея и Эдвард переглядывались. Эдвард немного грустно качал головой. А Лея мысленно признавалась Эду, как она надеется, что кто-нибудь все-таки найдет лазейку в его сердце. А Эдвард, впервые столкнувшись с таким упрямством, свойственным, как ему казалось, больше копытным, нежели хищникам, только пожимал плечами и расстроенно вздыхал.  
А Джейкоб все больше путался в своих желаниях. Не понимал, почему удовлетворение его не длится дольше нескольких минут после разрядки. Все реже соглашался провести ночь вместе, потому что почти сразу его охватывало омерзение, потребность залезть в душ, смыть с себя все это. Содрать кожу. И он нашел решение – сразу после этих «свиданий» бежать в лес, чтобы незапятнанная волчья шкура избавила его от этого неприятного ощущения.  
А Лея с Эдвардом каждый день были перед его глазами. И когда прошло время, и год и два, а они продолжали быть таким нежным, заботливым и уютным целым, Джейкоб начал задумываться о секрете их отношений. Из чего соткано это полотно, которым они в любой момент могли закрыться от мира и быть счастливыми?  
И как-то раз заметил, как Эдвард нервничает, третий раз подогревая Лее ужин, а она все не возвращалась, и телефон ее почему-то был выключен.  
\- Эд, она все-таки оборотень. Сам посуди, кто ее обидит?  
\- Ты не понимаешь, Джейкоб.  
\- Не понимаю, - честно согласился он и ждал продолжения.  
\- Я не хочу больше оставаться один. Сто лет меня не задевало это. Но потом я попробовал, каково это – быть вместе. Одиночество – неуютный попутчик и жестокий сожитель. И Лея это тоже знает.  
\- Столько одиноких, и у них все в порядке.  
\- Значит, до этого они никогда не были ни с кем вместе. И не знают, что упускают.  
\- Значит вот зачем Лея приехала тогда сюда!  
Эдвард приоткрыл рот, как будто собирался сказать что-нибудь, закрыл, дернулся, но не закончил начатый жест. Нечасто доводилось Джейку наблюдать вампира в такой ситуации.  
\- Ну, говори уже, раз уж у нас тут вечер откровений.  
\- Ты тоже страдаешь от одиночества, - Эдвард очень постарался, чтобы это прозвучало просто как констатация факта.  
\- Чушь, я никогда ни с кем не был вместе. Как ты сказал, я не знаю, что упускаю.  
\- Прости, - голос Эдварда неуловимо изменил тональность.  
\- За что? – Джейкоб насторожился. Хотя в глубине души понимал, что Эдвард прав и знал, что тот сейчас скажет  
\- Ты знаешь. Ты был вместе… рядом с ней, с Беллой. Ты знаешь, что значит потерять. Значит, знал, чем обладаешь.  
Джейкоб сжал зубы. Никто, кроме Эда, не заметил бы, что глаза оборотня заблестели от непролитых слез.  
\- И что теперь? – Джейк сам удивился, что не ушел, не замолчал, не отшутился на худой конец.  
\- Ты выбрал не очень правильное лекарство. Поэтому и не помогает.  
\- Я попытался!  
\- Ты просто не знал, чего ждать от своего тела и мозга. Теперь ты… опытный.  
\- Черт бы побрал этот опыт, - прорычал Джейкоб, чувствовавший себя к этому моменту разговора совсем голым и беззащитным, и выбежал из дома.  
И как-то сложилось, что его все реже тянуло разнообразить свою жизнь новой знакомой. Магистратура требовала сил, и он снова попытался прятаться от себя за учебниками и лабораторными.

 

Глава 11. Ничто не предвещало

Семинар закончился. Тема настолько захватила многих, что студенты не могли разойтись сразу, спорили, размахивая руками, брызжа слюной. Преподаватель мечтал стать невидимым, лишь бы дослушать эту жаркую дискуссию до конца. И ему повезло – спорщики не замечали ничего. Дизайн против целесообразности. Основная точка преткновения при создании автомобиля. Подстроить дизайн под уже имеющиеся инженерные решения. Или разработать новый, который развернет отрасль в новом направлении, но заплатить за это огромные деньги. Джейкоб, душа которого всегда пела, когда он видел новую инженерную находку, но не очень увлекавшийся внешней красивостью, самозабвенно отдался спору. Резкий взмах руки в сторону, казавшуюся Джейкобу правильным направлением на Японию, он не успел набрать воздух, чтобы выплюнуть очередной убойный аргумент в противников, как почувствовал, что его рука врезалась во что-то мягкое, послышался стон и звук падения.  
Каким-то шестым-седьмым волчьим чувством Джейкоб всегда знал, что в аудитории присутствует она. Если напрячься, то он смог бы предположить, что и раньше они иногда оказывались на одних курсах вместе. Но голубоглазая блондинка, маленькая и тихая, сидевшая всегда в уголке, не могла привлечь его внимания. А тут, чуть не убив ее своими кулаками, он не мог не заметить ее.  
\- Прости! Ты как? – она сидит на полу, вокруг нее разбросанные книги и листы бумаги, разумеется, вылетевшие по такому поводу из регистратора. И она. Такая худая, хрупкая. – Я тебя не сильно ударил? Прости!  
Джейкоб собирал ее бумаги, а глазами пытался определить, насколько он ее мог обидеть. И впервые он столкнулся с таким выражением лица. Она не замечала, что все ее вещи раскиданы вокруг нее. Ее не пугало то, что все страницы, выпавшие из регистратора, могут перепутаться. Она просто смотрела на Джейкоба. Не выдержав напряжения, он оглянулся, вдруг он не понимает, куда она смотрит. Но нет. Ее взгляд был предназначен ему.  
\- С тобой все в порядке? – решился, наконец, спросить он.  
Девушка продолжала пожирать его глазами, и не реагировала на вопрос.  
\- Эй, - и он осторожно потряс ее, - как тебя зовут?  
И почувствовал, как ее тело вздрогнуло, а сердце забилось в странном ритме. Раз! Два? Три… Раз! Два? Три… Раз! Два? Три…  
\- Да что с тобой такое? Неужели я так сильно ударил тебя? Вызвать скорую помощь?  
Она немного покачала головой, продолжая рассматривать его.  
Так он познакомился с Элизабет. Лиззи. Ведь ей так не шло серьезное и авторитетное «Элизабет». Он хихикал над собой, когда нес собранные по всей аудитории учебники и бумаги. «Как в школе». Он отметил, как удобно ее провожать, потому что жила она в пяти минутах ходьбы от их дома. И только одно вызывало в нем легкое чувство дискомфорта. Ее взгляд.  
Он видел такой взгляд раньше. Где? И уже подходя к своему дому, вспомнил. Когда видел свое отражение в глазах Беллы.  
Через неделю они вместе перекусили в кафе. Она немного освоилась. Краснела, как могут краснеть только натуральные блондинки. Хихикала.  
Джейк все пытался понять, зачем он это делает. Лиз не очень привлекала его как женщина, не была такой уж интересной собеседницей. Но ее взгляд почему-то топил скопившийся лед в его груди.  
Еще через две недели Джейкоб так долго готовился к важному разговору с Эдвардом, что тот не выдержал:  
\- Блин, Джейкоб. Просто пригласи ее, я все понял. Я даже прожую что-нибудь за ужином, если она обратит внимание, что я не ем, - и стушевался, когда оборотень смял его своими объятиями.  
Очень долго Джейкоб просто грелся в ее присутствии, но ее глаза продолжали заглядывать ему в душу. И вечером после того ужина, провожая ее домой, он впервые поцеловал ее.  
Он как будто наверстывал все, что окружающие пережили еще в школе. Первое свидание, первый поцелуй… Не первый, конечно, но впервые он к нему так долго шел, и путь этот был чуть ли не интересней цели. Робкое, осторожное, внимательное узнавание друг друга. Первые прикосновения. Джейкоб удивлялся только тому, что она не торопит его и не проявляет инициативы.  
Наступил вечер, когда он решился сказать:  
\- Останешься?  
Она вспыхнула, приоткрыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Промолчала. Подняла плечи. Опустила. И снова залезла в его душу глазами, которые как будто просили о поддержке. А он терялся, не понимал, чего она ждет и уже готов был «врубить заднюю».  
\- Лиззи, я не обижусь, если нет, - он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее, и в момент касания губ она выдохнула:  
\- Я хочу, но боюсь…  
\- Чего? – удивился Джейк и тут же сообразил. – Ты… в первый раз?  
Она спрятала лицо у него на груди и несколько раз кивнула. И тут испугался он, потому что, набрав изрядный опыт, еще ни разу он не старался быть нежным или сдержанным. И слава, сопровождавшая его, подкидывала ему соответствующих партнерш.  
Пользуясь тем, что видит в темноте, он всю ночь угадывал по выражению ее глаз, как она себя чувствует. И если судить по тому, как она раскрылась перед ним, легко преодолела стыдливость и боль, ему это удалось.  
Утро встретило его улыбкой и смущенно опущенными глазами. Это был момент, когда он понял слова Эдварда о чувстве одиночества. Что-то, мешавшее ему почувствовать цельность, ушло. Но самым удивительным и ярким было глубокое удовлетворение, которое ему не давалось с истинными любительницами, и которого он никак не ожидал ощутить после этой скомканной и неловкой ночи.  
Вскоре они уже жили вчетвером.  
Признание Лиззи, что она мечтала о нем чуть ли не с первого семестра, вызвало у него шок. Что специализацию и трудный путь в магистратуру преодолела тоже, чтобы быть рядом. И даже сумела найти жилье поближе к ним, чтобы иногда видеть его на улице. Он испугался того, что несколько лет не замечал этого преследования. Хотя что он тогда замечал? И выглядело это все как сумасшествие, мания. Но сейчас Лиззи была совершенно обыкновенной, тихой, нежной, домашней. Безропотно сносившей крутой характер Леи, которая даже не пыталась быть деликатной. А Лея сама не могла ответить на вопрос, чем не нравится ей Лиз. Не нравилась и все.  
В тот вечер Эдвард, Лея и Джейкоб сидели втроем дома. Лиз ушла с какими-то подругами на какой-то концерт. По этому поводу оборотни решили оторваться. Трудно было, живя всем в одном доме, скрывать свою сущность от Лиз. И не всегда удавалось. Но она только удивленно посматривала и, казалось, полностью верила нелепостям, придуманным в оправдание. Во всяком случае, Эдвард подвоха в ее мыслях не заметил.  
Оторваться – значило заказать по три больших пиццы на оборотня и съесть их, не пытаясь делать вид, что на самом деле пицца всего одна. Звонок в дверь не остановил жаркий спор Эда и Джейка о каком-то новом изобретении. Лея покачала головой и ушла к дверям.  
Спустя минуту, не больше, Джейку вдруг показалось, что у Эдварда сердечный приступ. Он споткнулся на полуслове. Согнулся и тяжело оперся руками о столешницу. Очень по-человечески пытался вдохнуть, и у него это не получалось. Джейкоб в панике бросился к другу, подхватил его.  
\- Эд! Дружище, ты чего? Что случилось? Где болит?  
Поймал себя на попытке нащупать у Эдварда пульс, выругался, не зная, чем помочь. И в эту короткую паузу, когда паника остановила его, не подсказывая, что делать дальше, он услышал биение двух сердец за спиной.  
Джейкоб медленно обернулся, уже подозревая, что он там увидит. Сияющие каким-то неземным светом глаза Леи были слепы, когда она смотрела на него и на Эда. В ее жизни теперь был только один объект, на которого имело смысл смотреть.  
\- Джейк, - сглотнув, - Эд… Это Джон. Знакомьтесь, - последнее слово она еле выговорила.  
И после паузы добавила:  
\- Джейк, помоги объяснить, - и шепотом. – Пока без волков, наверное…  
Джейк растерянно повернулся к Джону, черты лица которого явно выдавали индейскую кровь.  
\- Сам-то пиццу любишь? – заметив стопку упаковок в руках парня, уже почти поверившего, что стал ненужным свидетелем непонятно чего.  
Тот кивнул головой.  
\- Пошли, перекусим. Заодно поговорим, - и подтолкнул огромной ладонью парня к гостиной.  
А Лея, потеряв из вида свой новый мир, уже не могла сдержать слез. Не видя глаз Эдварда, она не знала, что делать. Подойти или убежать. С момента запечатления он слышал все ее мысли. Ей было не до привычных игр разума, чтобы спрятать их. И все же она хотела попросить прощения. Не важно, что он там услышал.  
Эдвард поднял голову, и она потерялась в теплой карамели его глаз:  
\- Тебе не за что просить прощения! Ты не виновата!  
\- Я… Эд, ты же знаешь, я никогда не верила, что это возможно со мной. Я всегда была уверена, что я просто генетический сбой, меня нет в легендах, мне не было места в этом мире. Иначе я бы никогда не позволила себе…  
Эдвард бросился к ней, сжал в объятиях, покачивал, как ребенка:  
\- Глупая, радуйся. Радуйся, что ошибалась. Теперь у тебя будет настоящая семья, дети.  
\- Такой ценой, - Лея уже захлебывалась в слезах.  
\- Поверь, я очень рад за тебя. Мы ведь оба знаем, что это не была любовь. Мы просто скрасили одиночество друг другу.  
\- Но ты?  
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю, - он качал ее, гладил по голове, она прижалась к нему, всеми силами стараясь поверить в его слова. – Найду молодую одинокую вампирочку. Пусть она будет похожа на тебя, такая же черноволосая и своенравная. Твоих черных глаз у нее, конечно же, не будет. Но я полюблю ее. И мы долго-долго будем вместе. Это если не бояться слова вечность. И знаешь, я обязательно найду время и представлю ее тебе, если это случится в ближайшие десятилетия.  
И Лея на его руках уже улыбалась, представляя себе этот момент. Визит к ней, окруженной внуками, двух вампиров. Молодых и сильных.  
\- Ты веришь мне? – спросил он, заглядывая ей в глаза. Она закивала быстро, не рискуя говорить, чтобы притаившиеся рыдания не вырвались наружу. Он крепко, прощаясь, обнял ее, поцеловал в лоб, поставил на пол и подтолкнул в сторону гостиной. – Иди, спасай свою судьбу от Джейкоба. И будь счастлива! – последнее прозвучало как приказ, и Лея послушно мотнула головой, перед тем как скрыться из вида. 

Глава 12. Возвращение

Джейкоб восхищался самообладанием Эдварда. Даже во время той страшной охоты после запечатления Леи он ни на секунду не отпускал себя. Не давал воли своей сущности. И неделю после этого, когда они попытались жить, как будто ничего не произошло, все было буднично и просто. Не было, лишь казалось таким. А Джейкоб слишком долго знал Эдварда, чтобы поверить этому. Решение родилось само собой. Эдвард поедет навестить своих. Уже пару лет как не виделись. Джейкоб тоже съездит к отцу в Ла-Пуш. Попортит кровь ставшему хозяином в его доме Полу. Сменит обстановку. Он взвесил все и решил Лиз с собой не брать. Слишком давно он не видел родных. А с Лиз неразлучно был уже больше года. А где-то в глубине души понимал, что наступило время принятия больших решений. Магистратура вот-вот закончится. Его зовут в Детройт как подающего надежды инженера. Эдвард, наверное, вернется к своим. Лиззи…

Отклонившись от первоначального плана, они подгадали рейсы так, чтобы прилететь почти одновременно. Смешно признаться, но они впервые с момента начала их дружбы расставались так надолго. И оба метались между попытками сдержаться и выразить все, что испытывали. Рукопожатие, похлопывание по плечу. А глаза горели радостью. И оба поняли, что задумали этот отпуск не зря. Потому что атмосфера в салоне машины Эдварда разительно отличалась от той, что была, когда они уезжали.  
За время дороги успели обсудить новости. В основном, конечно же, из Ла-Пуш и Форкса. В жизни Калленов мало что менялось. Но и тут Эдварду нашлось что рассказать. Во всяком случае, пара свежих анекдотов от Эммета, заставила хохотать обоих.  
Во время одной из пауз, Эдвард не удержался и спросил:  
\- Решился?  
\- Эдвард, - протянул Джейкоб. – Вот скажи мне. Иногда так лень говорить и формулировать вслух, но ты упорно делаешь вид, что никакого дара нет. А когда я забываю, что ты постоянно копаешься в моей голове, ты вдруг считаешь нужным об этом напомнить. Как ты выбираешь момент?  
\- По-моему, сейчас ты пытаешься сменить тему. Поэтому спрашиваю еще раз: решился?  
\- Почти. – Джейкоб смотрел через лобовое стекло на дорогу, между бровей суровая складка.  
\- Покажи!  
Джейкоб удивленно покосился на друга, достал из кармана бархатную коробочку и открыл.  
\- Это моей мамы. Как ты думаешь, она оценит?  
\- Ну… она скромная девушка. Откуда вдруг это решение?  
\- Ты же сам говорил – мы все боимся одиночества. Мне с ней хорошо, спокойно. Скоро закончим университет, наши с тобой дороги разойдутся, наверное. Ты и так долго с нами возился. Как я смогу позвать ее с собой в Детройт?  
\- То есть предложение японцев тебя не заинтересовало.  
Джейк в притворном ужасе округлил глаза.  
\- Нет, они какие-то странные. Чужая страна, иероглифы эти… В конце концов, я патриот!  
\- То есть ты собираешься жениться, только чтобы иметь повод взять ее с собой в Детройт?  
\- Ты же сам отлично понимаешь, что не только. Эти ее вопросы, точно ли я не болен. Почему такая температура. Глупо быть волком и скрывать это, живя с человеком вместе. Не знаю… Да и я еще не жениться собираюсь, а сделать предложение. Не сбивай меня Эд, я и сам собьюсь.  
Они были уже почти у дома, когда Эдвард вдруг нахмурился, притормозил.  
\- Давай сначала сбегаем на охоту, - неожиданно предложил он.  
Джейкоб внимательно посмотрел в глаза друга. Почти желтые.  
\- Что случилось? – осторожно спросил он.  
\- Может, пойдем в бар, отметим возвращение?  
Джейкоб быстро сложил два и два и сообразил, что Эдвард не хочет, чтобы он появился дома.  
\- В чем дело? – по интонации Джейкоба Эдвард понял уже, что его уловка не удалась. Но в ответ промолчал. Нарочито долго парковался, делал вид, что забыл разблокировать двери. – Каллен, я сейчас вырву дверь нахуй. Не прикидывайся идиотом!  
Эдвард обреченно вздохнул и открыл замки. Джейкоб выскочил из машины и жадно втянул носом воздух. В основном, запах Лиз, небольшая примесь других запахов.  
И тут он услышал то, что объяснить не мог. Там, где он ожидал услышать равномерный стук сердца засыпающей или уже спящей Лиз, раздавалось заполошное биение двух сердец, шорохи, рваное громкое, почти оглушительное дыхание. Не заметив, что дверь была закрыта на замок, он бросился в дом, взлетел на второй этаж и ворвался в свою комнату.  
Они были настолько увлечены, что даже не заметили его. Эдвард, стоявший вплотную к Джейкобу в надежде предотвратить самое страшное, растерянно прислушивался к его мыслям. Но ни одной мысли не услышал. Слепая ярость выжгла все. Джейкоб не мог пошевелиться, дышать, на глазах лопались сосуды. Прошло несколько секунд.  
Джейкоб вдохнул и, пока Эдвард не остановил его, включил свет. Только это смогло отвлечь парочку от их занятий.  
Лиз пронзительно завизжала, попыталась прикрыться одеялом и отползти подальше.  
\- Джейкоб, прости, это не так…, не то…  
Джейкоб, лицо которого не выражало абсолютно ничего, ткнул кулаком в стену так, что пробил ее насквозь.  
\- Джейк, ну что ты…, - продолжала лопотать Лиз, а Эдвард с ужасом услышал утробный рык, вырвавшийся на свободу из легких Джейкоба. Не дожидаясь, пока друг выйдет из этого жутковатого оцепенения, Эдвард схватил его, прижав руки к телу, отвернув от кровати, и прошипел:  
\- Элизабет, немедленно одевайся и уходите. По поводу вещей позвонишь мне. Быстро! – прикрикнул он, чтобы заставить их двигаться. – Пока я еще могу удержать его!  
На каждом шагу преодолевая сопротивление Джейкоба, он медленно вытолкнул его из спальни, по коридору, подальше. Немного подумав, затолкнул в свою комнату. Там не было запаха Лиз, тем более ее дружка. Джейкоб рычал, начинал вырываться. Огрызался, но все еще спеленатый своей яростью, не мог ни перекинуться, ни хитростью заставить выпустить его. Когда посторонние звуки исчезли, Джейкоб обмяк немного в руках Эдварда. То, что услышал в его голове Эдвард, заставило его только сильней сжать руки.  
\- Не смей, Джейкоб! Ты молодой, все еще будет по-другому. Ты еще будешь счастлив!  
Джейкоб мотал головой, пытался вырваться, а потом все-таки сдался и зарыдал. Эдвард даже растерялся. Неловко, не уверенный в правильности своих действий, он прижал голову Джейка к своему плечу, поглаживал по спине в районе лопаток.  
Через некоторое время Эдварду удалось уложить Джейка на кровать, но оборотень во власти отчаяния пытался сбежать. И Эд с ужасом слышал, как его мысли метались от желания найти и обернуться перед Лиз, отправив ее в психушку, до попыток найти эффективный способ самоубийства. Поэтому через несколько часов сон обрушился на Джейкоба, прижатого торсом к груди Эдварда. Одной рукой вампир придерживал его руки, другой гладил по потному горячему лбу. И покачивал, как ребенка.  
Всю ночь Джейк то замирал спокойно, то дергался и метался, и тогда Эду приходилось обхватывать его своими ногами, лишая малейшей возможности пошевелиться. Джейк замирал, лицо расслаблялось, пухлые губы причмокивали во сне, а Эдвард погружался в свою пропасть вины и отчаяния. Ведь он видел, насколько странной и болезненной была привязанность Лиз к Джейкобу. Когда он извлек из ее спутанных мыслей, как давно и необычно она болела и бредила его другом, ему показалось, что он должен немедленно рассказать все Джейкобу и попытаться как-то разлучить их. Но, с одной стороны, она сама многое рассказала ему, с другой, ее поведение стало совершенно обычным. Шло время, и даже Эд не сразу заметил, что Лиз, получив мечту в руки, как-то сникла. Джейкоб ее привлекал издалека, недоступный и вожделенный. Но когда он оказался рядом, она вдруг почувствовала какое-то разочарование. Несбыточная мечта сменилась повседневностью. Но где-то в душе Эдвард радовался, что такое случилось.  
Застать ее в постели с другим. Интересно, поверит Джейк когда-нибудь, что это была ее первая и, возможно, последняя измена. Из чистого любопытства, чтобы понять, а не теряет ли она что-то, продолжая жить с умершей мечтой. 

 

Эпилог. 

Джейкоб проснулся и сразу почувствовал каменный захват вокруг тела. Эдвард убрал было прохладную руку с горячего лба, но друг машинально потянулся за ней, и Эд вернул ее на место.  
\- Ты как? – по напряжению в голосе Эдварда, Джейкоб понял, что заставил его поволноваться.  
\- Лучше, - хрипло ответил он и осторожно прокашлялся. – Напугал тебя вчера?  
Эдвард не сразу ответил на вопрос. Джейкоб все еще лежал почти в его объятиях, может, пора оторваться. Но оборотень, казалось, не замечал этого, и Эд решил пока оставить все как есть.  
\- Немного… Особенно, когда от ярости у тебя все связные мысли исчезли. Не знал, что ты там собираешься выкинуть еще, уже представлял себе два разорванных трупа, - Эдвард машинально поглаживал лоб Джейкоба, а тот так и льнул к прохладной ладони.  
\- Скажешь тоже, трупа. Я не убийца. Хотя… действительно, нихуя не соображал.  
\- Ты скажи, чего тебя так накрыло? Ты же ее не любил. С чего тебя подкинуло так?  
\- Понимаешь, я ей… доверял. Настолько, что был готов доверить все наши гребаные тайны. Свою жизнь! Теперь… наверное, никому никогда уже доверять не буду!  
Джейкоб зло стиснул зубы, желваки заиграли под кожей. Эдвард почувствовал, как напряглось тело друга, и автоматически запустил пальцы тому в волосы, массируя кожу головы. А Джейк сразу почувствовал, как разжались зубы, расслабилось лицо, подался к Эду и невольно застонал. И почти сразу почувствовал, как что-то упирается ему в лопатки.  
\- Блядь, Эд, скажи, что это что-то у тебя в кармане.  
Эдвард растерялся. Он никак не ждал от себя такой реакции. Откуда?  
А Джейк пытался это осмыслить, и осознание того, что его стон так подействовал на Эда, вызвало у его тела тоже волну энтузиазма. Эдвард услышал его мысли и окончательно запутался.  
\- Блядь, мы же вроде убедились, что мы не…, - Джейк сел на кровать лицом к Эду. Тот кивнул. – Экспериментальным путем убедились. – Эдвард снова подтвердил его слова кивком.  
Они сидели и смотрели друг на друга. Мысли обоих метались как звери в клетке. Неожиданно Эд фыркнул. Хохотнул, а потом, уже не сдерживаясь, захохотал в голос. Джейкоб сжал кулаки, собираясь выбить из Эдварда даже желание смеяться. Тот, как всегда подслушав мысли, потряс в воздухе рукой, прося этого не делать. Но хохотать так и не перестал. Джейкоб криво улыбнулся, не выдержал:  
\- Ладно, колись, чего смешного. Ну, давай, я тоже готов посмеяться, если есть повод.  
Эдвард с трудом успокоился в той степени, чтобы сказать:  
\- Не обращай внимания, это нервное.  
\- Да ладно! Мне бы тоже хотелось увидеть в этой ситуации юмор.  
Эдвард закатил глаза, но все-таки сдался:  
\- Просто, когда мы прощались с Леей, я ей обещал, что буду счастлив, и что «она» будет похожа на Лею. Такая же черноволосая и своенравная. И что постараюсь Лее представить мою судьбу, если это случится, пока она жива.  
Джейк хмуро спросил:  
\- И что смешного?  
\- Получается, и по телефону можно: я нашел свою половинку, похожую на тебя, Лея. И ты ЕГО знаешь.  
\- Блядь, это не нервное, а безмозглое, - рявкнул Джейкоб, обрушивая на голову Эдварда удар подушки. Клочья набивки разлетелись по всей комнате.  
\- Какого черта ты порвал мою подушку? – подскочил Эд, собираясь столкнуть Джейкоба с кровати.  
\- Нахуя тебе подушка, если ты не спишь?  
\- Помечтать! Или вдруг когда-нибудь я окажусь здесь не один!  
\- Вот сейчас ты не один, и мне, как видишь, очень она пригодилась!  
За этим диалогом Джейкоб пытался незаметно пробраться к изголовью, чтобы лишить Эдварда оставшихся подушек, раз уж они ему так дороги. Эд разгадал его намерения в последний момент и кинулся наперерез.  
И снова дергающееся тело Джейкоба оказалось под ним, а он лежал сверху и не мог ничего сделать, кроме как обездвижить противника.  
\- Эд, сука, отпусти, ничем хорошим такое не закончится!  
\- Джейк, скажешь тоже, в прошлый раз родилась наша дружба!  
\- Выпусти меня, не буду я рвать твои подушки!  
\- Ты дурак, или забыл, что я слышу твои мысли?  
И снова возня их тел друг на друге, а, может, пикантность ситуации сделали свое дело. Они почувствовали возбуждение друг друга, но не отскочили в ужасе, как в прошлый раз, а уставились в глаза друг другу.  
\- В прошлый раз ты придумал кайфовое объяснение, Эд, - пробормотал покрасневший от усилий и смущения Джейк. – Новая версия есть?  
\- Не знаю, - сдавленно прохрипел Эдвард. Который по идее мог моментально прервать эту неловкую ситуацию, но где-то в глубине себя наслаждался ей. – Теперь твоя очередь!  
А Джейкоб тоже перестал вырываться, хоть и не признавался пока себе, что ему тоже где-то очень глубоко, но нравится сложившееся положение.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я все больше по механизмам. Это ты у нас знаток человеческих душ, - и неожиданно для самого себя громко и тяжело сглотнул.  
Эдвард опустил лицо чуть ближе к лицу Джейкоба:  
\- Но мы-то не люди, - прошептал он и поймал взгляд Джейка на своих губах. Опустил голову еще совсем незаметно ниже.  
\- Может быть, это и объединяет, - срывающимся шепотом выдохнул Джейкоб, начиная движение навстречу.  
Их губы соприкоснулись.


End file.
